SMOSH into TIME
by MiGZ421
Summary: What if that SMOSH NEVER EXISTED? Someone has gone back in time and prevented Them from meeting each other. join them in this wild adventure to find out who is responsible for causing this mess and fix the timeline before they get erased from existence... FOREVER. Pairings- MELIAN, KALANTHONY and possibly IANTHONY.
1. Something is Not Right

A bright light flashed across my face, it was almost blinding.

"AHHH! I'M BLIND!" I struggled.

Suddenly someone slapped me awake, "Get up, you're overreacting again." Then I heard the door close.

I opened my eyes, oh, it was just the sun in my eyes. I was a little bit embarrassed, how childish.

I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror, I saw a man staring back at me with ocean blue eyes, a thicker-than-normal stubble, a thick chubby body frame, and a messy hair, fully concealing his forehead and almost touching his eyes, damn, who is this sexy bitch in the mirror? Oh wait, it's me.

I gave a good morning yawn, when I smelled something stinky, it smelled like rotting flesh, I searched for the smell,

"Where is it coming from?" I said, then the smell came up to my nose again. Ohh... It's me, it's my morning breath.

I fixed my hair into a Bieber haircut, which Justin Bieber stole from me, then brushed my teeth, today's gonna be a busy day.

I went out of the bathroom and into my room, I wore my favorite white shirt with blue and black stripe running around the chest area, it also has a little pocket on the left.

I walked along a hallway, made my way to the kitchen and yanked open the fridge. Then I grabbed a box of cereal and a milk carton, grabbed a spoon and bowl from the top shelf and ate like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey man," a voice came from behind me. The man has a semi Emo hairstyle, his nose was shaped a little weird, shaped like a butt at the tip, thick eyebrows over his brown eyes and a light stubble. He has a lean build, but still skinny compared to buff dudes. He's wearing an orange V-neck and black skinny jeans complete with black and white sneakers.

"What's up? You're a little early" I joked.  
>"This is a special episode we're filming right?" My friend said.<br>"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
>"My God have you been eating all of the cereal?" He said, shaking the empty cereal box, slightly frustrated.<br>"Yeah." I confessed.  
>"No wonder you're getting fat Ian!"<br>"Shut up."

Two hours have passed, we ended up playing video games and having an eating contest to pass the time. What's taking the crew so long?

"Have you called Ryan?" He asked me.  
>"Oh wait sorry." I forgot.<br>I whipped out my phone, searched for a contact labeled Ryan Todd. After three rings he answered.

"Hello?" A raspy voice answered.  
>"Hey man, what time are you getting here? " I asked.<br>"Why?"  
>"We're gonna shoot a video today remember?"<br>"For what?" He sounded serious.  
>"Like you don't know what, for Our SMOSH Channel"<p>

There was a slight pause.

"Ian, what's a SMOSH?" Ryan asked.

"Don't fool me Ryan, you know I'm not that stupid." I said.

"No really, what is it?"

"Our YouTube channel!" I became a little puzzled.  
>"Okay, I've been on youtube since 2005 and I haven't come across a channel named 'SMOSH'"<p>

Ryan's tone was honest, he seemed like he is serious, but I still don't believe him. Things are getting weird. I have worked with this guy for NINE YEARS, and then in a flash, he forgot about it? Weird.

Then, "IAAAANNNN!"

Anthony yelled at me from the hallway. What the frick is it?

"Sorry Ryan, um... I'll talk to you later." I said as I hung up.

"IAAAAN!" The yells continued.

I dashed from the kitchen to the room directly in front of the hallway, and burst through the door, the room has a lot of Pokemon figures, and there in front of me was Anthony with a nervous look on his face, looking at a monitor on the table.

"What is it?" I asked.  
>"Our channel..." He stuttered.<br>"What about it?"  
>"I can't find it, I can't even log into it. " He said. What the Frick?<br>"Did Youtube take it down?" Did we upload anything that was copyright protected? I can't remember anything.

"No, If they did, I would've received a notification saying that."

I sat down beside Anthony and opened the second monitor beside the first one. I typed in "youtube" and it showed on the monitor, the home page of the website, with lots of video suggestions. I immediately went to the search bar and typed in:

"SMOSH"

The website loaded the page...

NO RESULTS.

Whoa... What happened to our channel? I thought as I browsed through YouTube. I tried Googling it... No Results. Facebook? Nope. Twitter? Not a trace. Anthony looked at what I'm doing, his jaw dropped.

"What happened?" Anthony asked me.  
>"I'm as confused as you are man," I said.<p>

"I'll try calling Kalel, maybe she knows." Anthony pulled his phone.  
>"What the fuck?" Anthony exclaimed.<br>"What? What is it?" I glanced at his phone.  
>"Kalel's number isn't in my phone, I could've sworn I had it."<br>"Well of course, why wouldn't you have your future wife's number there?"

The hell?

"Ian, try calling your girlfriend." Anthony pointed at my phone in my hand.  
>"My EX-Girlfriend." I corrected him.<p>

Melanie and I broke up a few weeks ago, the breakup was mutual, but it's still painful, it hit me like a ton of bricks when that happened. It's crazy but I lied that I don't love her anymore, I still do.

"Hey!" Anthony said, pulling me back from my mini-flashback.  
>"Aren't you gonna call her?" He asked.<p>

Shit. I deleted her contact number, I was so mad at that time, I removed everything from my phone that reminded me of her.

"Wait, why are you here? I thought you lived with Kalel?" I asked Anthony. He was living in with his future wife in Los Angeles.

"We finished late and it was really stormy last night, she let me stay here." Anthony relied.

This is really freaky, I don't even remember what happened last night.

"How about we go to LA?" I asked.  
>"Why?"<br>"We'll ask Kalel." I said.

"Let's go." Anthony pulled out his car keys and walked to the front door,  
>"Wait!" Anthony yelled out loud at me.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Please put on some pants."<br>"What are you talking about, I'm wearing pa-"

I looked down and saw my hairy legs, I lifted my shirt and found out that I also wasn't wearing underwear, it's dangling free.

"AAAAHHHHH! DUDE PUT ON PANTS NOW!" Anthony screamed when he saw it.

"Sorry dude!" Pulled my shirt back down to cover it and ran to my room. I came back to the front door wearing black denim pants and a black high-cut Converse.

"Finally." Anthony said as we went out into the yard and into his car.


	2. Wanted in a Crappy Situation

**Anthony(POV)**

I zoomed past the city limits of Sacramento on the way to L.A. I could tell I was driving fast, what a speedfreak.

"Anthony?" Ian asked me, tapping my shoulder.

"What?"

"I gotta pee."

"There's no gas station for another mile." I said to him.

"My bladder's gonna burst!"

I looked around the car.

"Use a bottle!" I said, pointing to it. Ian looked down at his feet and I did too, I saw three plastic bottles filled with yellow liquid.

"So I guess you used them all up."

"Yeah, sorry." Ian apologized.

"Oh look! There's a gas station!" I shrieked. I quickly drove into the spot and went straight to the bathroom stalls.

"Ian make it quick." I said

"Yeah dude" he replied as he scampered from the car, clutching his crotch, like a cartoon character, I just laughed at the sight of it.

**Ian(POV)**

I can't hold it in, I gotta LET IT GO! LET IT GO! Wait! Why am I singing in my head? Damn, that Frozen movie is still buzzing in my head, I grabbed the doorknob of the men's bathroom, it's locked, JUST LET ME INNN! Dammit! Another Frozen reference. I jiggled the door open... FINALLY.

Eww... What's that smell? A foul stench filled my nose as I entered the restroom, Holy Shit, it smells like rotting flesh, oh God. I pushed open one of the stalls and what a beautiful sight... NOT!

Someone forgot to flush his turd. Flies are hovering above it, the smell and sight of it made my lunch go up to my throat. UGGHHHH. Never mind that, I gotta pee.

What a relief, Whew, I should go back to Anthony now, he might be pissed. I reached for the door, turned the knob and tried yanking it, surprisingly, I was able you pull the knob, just the Knob.

I'm trapped. With the foul smell of poop in the room. Crap.

"Anthony!" I cried out loud as I banged on the door.

**Anthony(POV)**

"Wow Ian must be taking a poop right now." I said.

Then my tummy rumbled.

"Well, it's gonna be a long trip though, I should buy food." I stepped out my car and headed in the gas station's mini store. I got a basketful of snacks and brought them to the counter.

"Good morning sir!" The store clerk greeted, I smiled at him as I scanned the board behind him, all I saw was WANTED posters, not the movie, The Wanted criminals of California, there are a lot of wanted people here, when suddenly a poster made me look twice...

WHAT. THE. HELL?

That was my only thought as I saw the poster, I could not believe my eyes, this has gotta be a dream, It has a picture of... IAN.

It even said WANTED: IAN ANDREW HECOX, REWARD $1M

"Excuse me sir, why is that man wanted?" I asked the cashier, referring to the poster.

"You don't know who he is?" The cashier asked me.

"No" I lied.

"Police are looking for him all over the state of California."

"Why?"

"For Bank Heists, one of the most notorious criminals in the entire state." He stated.

I froze. Ian the bank robber? Too good to be true, he can't even hook up with a chick, except Melanie. This is crazy.

"Uh, can I have one of those posters?" I politely asked.

"Sure." He said as he gave me the one from the board behind him.

"And while you're at it, do you have any wigs and sunglasses here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, straight or curly?"

"Uh... Straight?" I let out a little laugh.

I paid for the snacks and food and rushed back to my car, placed the things I bought and ran to the restroom.

**Ian(POV)**

I am stuck here, maybe Anthony will notice I'm gone a little longer and will probably find me. Damn, that smell is making me sick, maybe I should flush it.

I went to the dreaded stall and reached for the flush, God I sure hope this works. I pulled it down, and it started making noises, not the usual flushing sound. Oh Shit. The water's rising. I took a few steps back, I made a dumbass decision, it looked like a SciFi movie where a blob is making its dramatic entrance, only this one is a little Shitty... Literally.

The water level on the toilet overflowed, now there's just brown liquid leaking from the toilet, I panicked and pounded on the door heavily.

"ANTHONY! ANTHONY!" I bellowed as the foul liquid flows slowly to where I am standing. Oh Dear God.

**Anthony(POV)**

Where the hell is Ian? What's taking him so long. I decided to call him. After three rings, something vibrated on my dashboard, it's Ian's phone.

"Why would he leave his phone here?" I blurted out.

Alright I should get him. I left my car and went to the bathroom stalls. Then I heard banging noises from the door, next was someone gagging and puking.

"Ian! What the hell are you doing in there?" I knocked at the door.

"ANTHONY! HELP ME!" Ian cried out from the other side.

"What the hell's happening?"

"Oh my God Anthony! THERE'S LIKE BEEF N' GO EVERYWHERE!" He cried.

I tried pushing the door open, Looks like Ian is blocking the way.

"Ian, step away from the door!" I said as I kicked it down, success, the door flew open.

I looked at Ian, with a very scared expression on his face, and then scanned the room, the smell stung my nose, there's brown liquid everywhere, poop liquid, and I heard a rumbling sound from the first bathroom stall. This is bad.

I pulled Ian outside and we ran to the car.

"That was close." I said. I noticed the store clerk going to the bathroom. This will be bad for him, I honked my horn, he looked back and waved goodbye, and continued to walk to the Men's room. I suddenly thought there are much more things at stake and I quickly drove away from the spot and then...

BOOM!

I looked at the rear view mirror and saw the clerk stepping outside with his white uniform stained with brown sludge, that's freaking gross... And funny at the same time.

Ian also looked at the scene and looked back at me, we started to laugh our asses out.

"I guess that he was in a... SHITTY SHIT-UATION!" Ian said.


	3. Caught in a Mixup

**Ian(POV) **

I laughed really hard at the sight of the poop-covered man, though I felt guilty that I was the one who caused it. But enough of that though, I noticed that Anthony was behaving strange now, he looked nervous.

"What's up with you bro?" I asked. Anthony did not reply but instead, he grabbed a wig from the second row and placed it on my head.

"What the hell is this?!" I was shocked.

"Just put it on!" He insisted.

"I ain't gonna put this on unless you tell me what the frick is happening." I folded my arms.

"Explain this Ian." He said as he placed a piece of paper on my lap, and then continued driving. I slowly unfolded it, for drama of course. Whoa. Is this a joke?

"What the-?"

"Yeah, 'what the-'" he said. The paper has my picture printed on it with a WANTED sign, and a reward money of $1 million. "WANTED- IAN ANDREW HECOX"

"Anthony, are you pranking me?" I was a little bit pissed.

"Read more." He firmly said.

"-wanted for multiple Bank Heists Cases!?" I scratched my head in confusion, " I don't even know how to hook up with girls!" I continued.

"Yeah, that's the same idea that came into my mind when I first read that." Anthony said, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"I-wha-I don't" I stuttered. I couldn't believe my eyes, am I dreaming?

"I know you didn't, someone must've framed you," My buddy said. I sank down my chair, ashamed.

We were now crossing the desert, all I can see are a bunch of cactuses and tumbleweeds, and it's hot as hell, I'm sweating through my shirt, my pits are as wet as a soaked sponge, even the AC can't beat the heat.

Then I saw someone in the open, a hitchhiker, I saw the raised thumb.

"Look Anthony, let's pick her up." I said.

We drove closer the the hitchhiker, and closer... Until I can make out a description, she has blonde hair, with little curls at the tips, pouting lips, between middle to short stature, with a back pack strapped on on shoulder. Wait, she looks familiar.

"Melanie?!" I said as I squinted my eyes more to make sure it's her.

"IT'S MELANIE!" I exclaimed, making Anthony jump.

"Why the hell is she out in the desert?" Anthony asked, "Should we pick her up?"

At first I was hesitant, well you know what happened right? But I can't leave her out here where it's dangerous. I still care.

"Pick her up." I said.

Anthony stopped near Melanie, I rolled down the window, she nodded her head as a sign of greeting, her lips curved to a smile.

"Mel?" I called out.

The woman's eyes widened, I got a chance to look at her eyes again, OH MY GOD. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! I completely forgot what it looked like.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" She asked me. Oh, maybe she's bitter. I decided to go with it.

"Uh, lucky guess?" I smirked.

Mel let out a little giggle, crap, that's cute.

"Why are you out here?" I asked her.

"I was on my way to L. A. Y'know, to be starstruck." She replied.

"Hop in. We're going to L.A. too." I said, motioning her to get in the car.

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver!" Melanie said as she pinched my cheek, immediately yanked the door open in the backseat and shoved her big backpack inside, She doesn't remember anything?

"So, what are your names?" Melanie asked us. Anthony started driving again.

"Whoa, you don't remember me?" I said. This day is getting really freaky.

"Um... No."

"Ian? Ian Hecox?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, sorry." She admitted. I looked at Anthony, first it was Ryan, then Melanie?

"You know, from Smosh?" Anthony said to Melanie.

"What's a smosh? A new food?" Mel raised an eyebrow. Okay... This is a bit awkward.

"I'm Anthony Padilla and this is Ian Hecox." Anthony said.

"Nice to meet you both, now tell me, what's bringing you to The City of Saints?" Mel smiled so big that her eyes turned asian-like. So kawaii!

"Something's not right Anthony" I whispered at Anthony.

"Uh, nothing, just cruising around Cali." I replied to Melanie.

"Wait, Ian Hecox?" Mel said, her smile disappeared.

"Yep." I said, popping the letter P.

"Ian..." She paused, in deep thought.

"Yes."

"THE BANK ROBBER?!" She shouted and started to panic in the car. Ian the Bank Robber. That name does not fit at all.

Melanie started thrashing around the back seat, desperate to get free.

"HELP!" She called out, I leapt from the passenger seat to the back seat, covering her mouth.

"Mel, please don't, I was framed, you gotta believe me please." I looked deep into her brown eyes, in a desperate attempt to convince her.

**Melanie(POV)**

The man covered my mouth, muffling my every scream, his Bieber like hair partially covering his eyes, I looked into those blue eyes and he looked back at mine as if he was staring into my soul.

"Please don't, you gotta believe me." He pleaded.

I suddenly felt like I could trust this man, as if I already knew him, I closed my mouth, not losing eye contact with him.

**Ian(POV)**

She is starting to calm down, I kept staring into her brown eyes, it felt like I was lost in her stare. Her freaked out expression faded away.

"You gotta trust me, even though we just met." I said to her, she nodded yes. I slowly removed my hand over her mouth, but still kept staring into her eyes, and she kept staring into mine. My stare went to her pouting lips, her red lips. I drew closer to her, to my surprise, she was leaning into me as well, I just couldn't help it, I wanted to kiss her right now, to feel her lips on mine, I missed her.

"Hey you lovebirds, quit it, there's a police checkpoint up ahead." Anthony said, interrupting the moment.

I quickly grabbed the wig and sunglasses from the passenger seat that Anthony handed me earlier and put them on. Good thing I haven't shaved yet, the pic on the poster depicted me as clean shaven, that's a plus. I looked back at Melanie and raised my index finger to my mouth, making the "shush" gesture. She just nodded.

We slowly approached the checkpoint, I did not get the chance to go back beside Anthony, so I quickly dove into Mel's lap, faking a sleep. All I can hear are conversations.

"Good morning officer!" I heard, and I know it's Anthony.

"Good morning to you sir, so where're you headed?" The police said.

"On the way to Los Angeles with my sister and her boyfriend." I could hear footsteps outside the car, and I'll make a wild guess, the cop's looking at us now.

"Hello officer!" I heard Melanie greeted.

"Ma'am." The cop replied.

"Okay, you're good to go!" The cop gave the signal for us to go. Then I felt us move.

I slowly rose from Mel's lap and checked if the surroundings are clear. Whew. I awkwardly looked at her,

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's okay." She awkwardly replied.

"Sorry that I got you caught in the mixup."


	4. Stop Right There!

**Anthony(POV) **

I don't know how far or how long I'm driving right now, a lot of things have been buzzing in my mind, what happened to Smosh? To everyone? Then I caught sight of L.A.'s U.S. Bank Tower. I nudged Ian's shoulder.

"Ian! Wake up!" I said

"What?" Ian snorted as he rubbed his eyes and fixed his fake hair.

"We're here."

We drove past a huge metal green sign standing near the road, the letters were labeled white, and it read:

_LOS ANGELES_

I saw the huge Hollywood sign sitting on top of the grassy mountainside, the most famous landmark of Los Angeles. I drove directly to the apartment where Kalel and I were staying, I stopped the car and turned to Ian and Mel.

"Stay here." I told them. They just nodded. I left the car and went inside the building.

The inside looked very different, I remember it being cleaner. Now it was really messy, but surprisingly it was still fully functional, still occupied. I fished for my room keys in my pocket, hoping to find it in there, I felt a round flat object with a long jagged object, The Keys.

I quickly walked to the elevator doors when suddenly, there's a sign made of cardboard and stuck between the door.

_OUT OF ORDER_

Damn.

* * *

><p><em>-A few minutes later-<em>

I could feel the earth coming down on me, blood rushing through my veins, my legs are growing weaker, and my sweat getting colder, My eyes are getting sore, every step I'm taking is very painful, I'm losing my breath, I'm beginning to lose hope, but then I looked up and saw the light...

15TH FLOOR.

I made it, I took the stairs okay? I feel like I'm dying. I took in a huge breath of air, collapsed on my knees on the spot and sat down for a couple of minutes.

"That was horrible! Thank God they invented elevators!" I panted. I stumbled to my feet and looked for our room, and in a matter of seconds, I found it. I tried my spare key and without any struggle, the door opened.

"Great!" I pushed the door open and saw the inside, WHAT THE FRICK?

The room was very dirty, the decorated walls were gone, and a smell of moldy socks were up and about.

"Kalel?" I called out, no answer.

I went to our bed and noticed a human-shaped figure under the covers. I took a step closer.

"Babe is that you?" I took another step closer. I reached my hand to wake up the sleeping person, and when I did, the figure sat up, and it looked back at me, damn it was scary, she had a lot of curlers on her hair, and facial cream on her face, much like a cliché old landlady.

"AHHHH!" She screamed

"What the the hell are you doing in my house?!" I asked her

"Hugh! There's a robber!" The old woman called out. Whoa, me a robber? Something tells me it's time to go. I ran to the door but someone jumped from outside.

"STOP RIGHT THERE ROBBER!" The man exclaimed, pointing a gun at me. I raised both of my hands and he entered the room. He has a thick bushy mustache and a thick head of hair, but almost concealed by his police hat, he's not the stereotypical fat cop, this one was slightly thinner, I know this guy, Sgt. Anous.

"Sgt. Anous?" I said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sgt. Anous questioned me. I slowly took a few steps behind, every step I made backwards, he steps forward. I think I know where this is going...

"I'm sorry, I-I thought I was in the right room!" I whimpered, my hip bumped against the corner of a kitchen counter.

"BULLSHIT!" Sgt. Anous yelled, pulling the trigger of his gun.

I quickly dodged the bullets he fired, I jumped behind the kitchen counter and ducked beside the wooden base. The plates and glasses on top of the counter started exploding sending pieces of broken china at me. I leaned against the wall, a bullet hole suddenly pops on the wood right beside my head, missing me by mere inches, I gotta move. I crawled to a window near the counter.

Then I saw a clothes line just outside the window I was facing, I took the chance, I ran towards the window and covered my head with my arms and smashed through the glass, hoping to grab the clothes line.

**Ian(POV) **

Melanie and I sat motionless in the car, not even talking to each other, awkward... I decided to start a conversation with her.

"So uh, why are you going to L.A.?" I asked.

"I already told you, to see the stars" she sheepishly replied.

"Oh c'mon I think there's something else." I know Mel to well to say that she's not telling the truth.

"I'm trying to escape from my family."

"Why?"

"They don't treat me too well." My heart sank, I felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled. I smiled back.

I took off my wig for a while, stupid thing's getting itchy. Then I heard a scream from above us, it sounded like Anthony.

"Anthony?" I called out.

SLAM!

Without warning, someone smacked against the car window, making us jump, it was Anthony, face smushed against the car window, his hand was still holding on to a length of rope.

"Anthony!" I exclaimed. I went out of the car and helped him stand up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kalel wasn't in the building." He weakly answered.

"Yeah, obviously, you wouldn't have to jump out your window. Mel can you-?" I looked inside the car. Mel was gone.

Anthony can't drive at this condition, so I shoved him in the back seat and I sprinted to the driver's side, I took the wheel. The front doors of the hotel burst open, I saw Sgt. Anous stepping out of the building, we caught sight of each other, his jaw dropped open, I touched my hair, Shit. My wig.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S IAN HECOX!" Anous shouted, calling for backup in his radio.

I twisted the key and the engine revved, I turned back to Anthony, slumped on the back seat.

"Buckle up Anthony, this ride's gonna be bumpy."


	5. Wild Ride

**Ian(POV)**

"Hang on buddy!" I said to Anthony, he just let out a grunt.

I shifted the gear to reverse and, "Wait!" I said, "SEATBELTS! SO WE CAN BE SAFE!" I screamed, reaching for my seatbelt, Anthony rolled his eyes. Okay, I guess it's time to go, let me do some minor checks. Seatbelts? Check. Rear View mirror? Check. Side mirrors? Check. Fuel Level-

"GOOOOO!" Anthony bellowed from the back.

I floored the gas pedal and the smell of burning rubber went into my nose, a cloud of smoke surrounded the car, the tires rolling in reverse. Sgt. Anous sprinted from the door towards us.

"STOP!" I heard Sgt. Anous cry, Meh, I ignored it. Suddenly, I heard police sirens coming from the exit, in my rear view mirror, two cop cars blocked the exit. Crap.

"Ian!" Anthony squeaked, the sound of tires screeching came from nowhere.

"I know!" I replied. We have to ram them. It's the only way.

"Ian..."

"I know!"

"IAN!"

"WHAT?!"

"You forgot the handbrake." Anthony pointed out the raised handbrake. So that's what making those screeching sounds.

"Sorry." I weakly said as I pushed down the handbrake, NOW we're moving. We kept moving in reverse as we drew nearer to the blockade.

BANG! BANG!

Shots were fired, wow, shoot to kill. The images of the police cars grew closer, in any minute now we're gonna ram them open.

"C'mon! Closer... Closer! Get down Anthony!" I ducked down in my seat.

CRASH!

The crash smashed the car's rear window, exploding to tiny bits upon impact, We rammed open the blockade, I rose back to the steering wheel, foot still buried in the gas pedal. It's not over yet, I shifted to Drive and drove us away, as fast as possible, still with the police in close pursuit, shooting at our car.

"How are we gonna lose them?" I said, I saw Anthony rise up in his seat, clutching his head.

"Just drive! I'll think of a way!" Anthony panicked.

**Anthony(POV) **

Shit, there must be something in this car to distract the cops! I scanned the car. Ian makes a sharp turn to the right, sending me flying to the left side of the car, it felt like the Hulk smashed me to the ground. Ian still continued to gain speed, dodging oncoming traffic, almost running over pedestrians, swerving around sharp corners but it was no use, there's a chopper following us.

"Anthony! You better come up with something!" Ian shouted.

"Don't tell me twice! I'm thinking!" We need to disable that chopper first.

"Here! Use my paintball gun!" Ian said, tossing his paintball gun to me.

"You have a paintball gun this whole time?!"

"I stole it from Stevie's police survival kit, they're probably arresting him right now." I shook it off and aimed for the pilot, the chopper was flying low, I have a good shot at taking him down.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" One of the chasing police shouted. I took a deep breath and sniped for the pilot... Here goes nothing, I pulled the trigger, it felt like everything became slow-mo, like The Matrix or some Action movie, I saw a paintball leave the gun's barrel and blasted its way to the pilot, DIRECT HIT! To the face. The helicopter began losing control and losing altitude, that's gonna leave a mark. It disappeared behind a building...

CRASH!

One down, three to go.

"Got the choppa!" I victoriously clamored, speaking like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Now would you get those remaining three cop cars?" Ian said, near missing an oncoming car.

I noticed the bag of chips that I've bought earlier, still in the paper bag, on the floor of my seat. I dug my hands into the bag, looking for something to fend the cops off.

Then Ian makes another sharp turn, almost making the entire car tip over, sending me flying to the opposite side. Then a bunch of water bottles flew to me, all of them filled to the brim with yellow liquid, filled... WITH IAN'S PEE.

"Ew gross! Ian! You forgot to throw away your pee!" I shouted. Then it struck me, A PEE BOMB, I know it sounds crazy but it's the only way. I pulled out a bag of chips and opened it, mixed it with the urine and resealed it, A Pee and Chips bomb. Perfecto.

Shots were fired at us again, this has to stop, right now.

I threw the first bomb at the nearest cop car and without a doubt, it blocked their windshield, and all I hear was vomiting and screaming, maybe the liquid got to their mouths? Gross. The downed car spun out of control in the road and crashed into a telephone pole, electric sparks came from the pole, well this can't be good, as if everything that's happening right now was good. The pole started to fall over, collapsing on another pole, one pole after the other, there's no stopping it. It felt like the collapse was following us.

I threw another bomb at the second car, another success! It soon disappeared from view.

"Ian, the pole's gonna collapse!" I screamed, the posts continued to tip over.

"Oh crap!" That was all he could say.

Last car, I must not miss this. I threw the bag but it the last car was smart, it swerved out of the blast zone. Shit.

"That was my last bag!" I exclaimed

"Let's see if those bastards can do 90!" Ian said, stepping down on the gas harder. Did Ian quote Back to the Future? Nevermind that. We are still being followed by the collapsing poles, We approached a crossing, the last pole fell on a traffic light, it also started to tip over, this time, it's gonna block the way.

"IAN..." I shouted.

"We could do this!" Ian sped up.

"IAN NOOO!" I just closed my eyes, hoping for the best, I was out of breath, really nervous. Then I heard a loud crash and the ground trembled.

"Anthony! Open your eyes!" Ian cheered.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that we're still in one piece.

"Wha-" I stuttered, looking behind us, the traffic light fell on top of the last police car's hood. Whew.

"That was a close one." Ian said, "We need to get a new car."


	6. Ian Who?

**Anthony(POV)**

Ian made a left turn into an underground parking, luckily for us, no one was guarding the place. The place was poorly it, perfect place to ditch the car, Ian parks my car in the darkest spot where it almost became unnoticeable, I stepped out to see the damages.

Oh man, my car's wrecked, the windows were smashed, there's scratches everywhere, dents on the rear, the side mirrors were dangling by a thread now, bullet holes everywhere, and it reeked of Ian's pee.

"I hope the insurance covers it." I said.

"Enough of that bro, we gotta keep moving, we're not even close to finding out what's happening right now." Ian said as he put on his fake wig and tossed my a cap.

"Let's go." Ian said.

"Wait, how are we gonna get out of here undetected?" I asked

"I have a plan."

This can't be good, usually when Ian has a plan it's somewhat ridiculous.

-A few minutes later-

"Ready dude?" Ian asked me.

"I don't know man," I said.

"Just blend in."

We looked really messy, since Ian made me wipe car oil on my clothes, we looked like hobos now, Ian motioned me to get on the old shopping cart and pretend I'm retarded. What could go wrong? Right?

Ian slowly pushed the cart I was on up the ramp. I could hear him grunt.

"You need to work out buddy." I said, mocking him.

"Fine, how about we switch places?" Ian insisted.

"Okay." I stepped out of the cart as Ian gets in, I pushed it, damn he was heavy.

"Oh God. you need to lay off the twinkies man." I said.

"Now push us up, BITCH." Ian commanded.

Finally we're at street level. Jeez.

"Now if all else fails, PLAN B." Ian said. Plan B?

I heard a helicopter directly above us, circling the area.

"We need to get to my mom's house, maybe she knows what's going on." Ian said.

"How are we gonna get there by walking?" I asked.

"Plan B."

What the hell is Plan B?!

The sun disappeared from the horizon, it's getting dark. We waited until the sounds of the chopper disappeared, now's our chance. I casually walked out of the compound, pushing my fat friend in the cart.

"What now?" I asked.

"My mom's house is just down road." Ian said.

"Yeah so?"

"Push us down the road, let the cart do the rolling."

It looked dangerous. But I like it.

I pushed the cart with all my strength and it started rolling down the sloped road, and I hopped on to it joining Ian in the roller coaster ride, so we zoomed past two crossings, narrowly avoiding crossing cars.

"Ian, how do we stop this thing?" I asked, I was a little nervous.

"Oh yeah, I think I miiiight have overlooked that one" he said, guilty.

"You mean we can't stop?!"

"Mmm-Nooo-Yeaaaahh." That's all he could say.

"You idiot!" I smacked his head.

We were going faster, and faster down the road, getting more close calls. We went nearer to Ian's mom's house, but we could not stop. A car suddenly pops into view, blocking our way, not a great way to stop the cart but hey, at least we'll be stopped.

"Oh no no! Get out of the way!" Ian screamed. It was too late, our cart collided with the car and it sent us flying a few feet in the air. I BELIEVE I AM ABLE TO FLY! I remembered from our Food Battle 2012 video as we flew. We let out a scream, I felt my back hit the grass on Ian's mom's lawn, it wasn't really painful, and it wasn't really good either.

"Good thing your mom's lawn broke our fall, right Ian?" I looked at Ian and saw him face down on the road beside the lawn, it looks like his fall wasn't as good as mine, I rushed over to him.

"Ian!" I shook his body, he went back to his senses, and looked back at me, his face was muddy.

"Great thing that this mud cushioned my face!" He said.

"Uh, that's not mud." I said. "It's Dog Shit."

"AAAAAAHHH!" He let out an ear piercing scream.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I hear the voice coming from the car that hit us, probably the driver, but the voice sounds familiar, I turned around and looked, and what I saw made my heart skip a beat.

It was Kalel.

My girlfriend, my soon-to-be wife. I dropped Ian back to the ground and ran for her, I gave her a huge hug.

"Oh Kalel! I thought I would never see you again!" I cried, Kalel pulled away.

"Who's Kalel?" She asked, "My name's Kristen"

Kristen? How could she not remember her name change?

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"It's me, Anthony, your boyfriend?"

"Okay, I have dated a lot of guys and none of them were named Anthony"

It hit me, right in the heart.

"Don't you remember our times together?" I shook her.

"I don't even know you sir." She firmly said. Ouch.

She began to look weirded out.

"Are you alright? Can I get you some help?" She asked me.

"Nope, we're okay" Ian said from behind me.

"I'm so sorry, what were you doing in that cart in the first place?" She questioned.

"Nothing, we're just experimenting." I thought up.

"I should be going home now," Kalel said, pointing to her car.

"Wait, Kalel! I mean, Kristen?" I called back.

"Yeah?" She looked back at me, suddenly everything in the world stopped moving, I looked into Kalel's face, damn, she's so beautiful, everything about her is beautiful, her blonde hair, kawaii face, don't get me started on those dimples, it just hurts me that she forgot about me in just a day.

"Hey?" Kalel said, pulling me back to reality.

"I-I would like to see you again." I weakly smiled.

"Okay, bye!" She flatly answered, I think my heart just shattered.

**Ian(POV)**

I saw Anthony staring at Kalel's car as it left us. He looked back at me, extremely sad.

"She doesn't even know me Ian." He whimpered.

"Anthony, this is not our reality, we'll fix this." I rubbed his back, comforting him.

I wiped the dog poop from my face and looked for my mom's house.

"Anthony! We're almost there!" I said. We walked towards her front door and knocked.

"I'll get it!" I heard a voice from inside.

The door opened.

"WHOA!" The owner of the house screamed, I did too.

I think I'm looking at a mirror, he's like a carbon copy of myself.

"Ian?" I asked. The door slammed shut.

"Wait! Ian! Can I just have a word with you?" I pounded on the door.

"Don't call me Ian!" The man shouted from the other side, "MY NAME'S ADRIAN NOW."

"Mom! Ian's outside the door!" I heard him.

The door opened and I saw my mom, but the sight of her made my heart sink, she was now bound to a wheelchair.

"Mom?!" I said, hugging her tight with tears flowing down my cheeks. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my cheek, she slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, a little bit pissed off.

"For being a criminal." She trembled.

"What?"

"Don't you play with me ADRIAN HECOX."

Wait. Adrian?

"Adrian?" I asked.

"Do not fool me, you framed your brother and I have to change his name into yours!" She shouted.

So she changed our names.

"So that means, that's Ian right there?" I asked her, referring to the man behind him.

"Yes dumbass, you're way dumber than I remembered you."

"Can I speak to him? Y'know, brother to brother talk?"

"I swear to God if you hurt him Adrian-"

"No, I won't. I promise."


	7. Alternate Reality

**Anthony(POV)**

Ian's mom moved her wheelchair away from the doorway, giving us the permission to enter. I followed Ian inside.

"Tell me about Adria- about me." Ian asked.

"Wow, those fights must've given you amnesia." Ian's mom said, turning to face him.

"I think it did." Ian scratched his head.

The place remained exactly the same, the same wooden furnitures, the same design of the counter, the one we always filmed on when we make Food Battle videos. The only thing that stood out from the others is a table in the living room, the table has lots of pictures of Ian and his twin brother Adrian, I thought Adrian was sent for adoption?

We walked along the living room, Ian's mom continued narrating,

"Well you were the exact opposite of your brother Ian."

"Like-?"

"You like fights, you skip school and right now, you're supposed to be on the run."

"I'm not who you think I am, Mom." My friend claimed.

"Oh believe me, I do."

I looked at the other Ian from across the room, he lay slouched on the couch, watching T.V. bored out of his mind, hugging a huge tub of ice cream and digging through it with a regular sized spoon. Kinda sad.

"Ian lives with you?" I asked Ian's mom, pertaining to the lazy Ian in the living room.

"Yes, for the rest of his life." She replied.

"What do you mean for the rest of his life?" Ian as 'Adrian' beside me said.

"Face it, your brother's a total wreck, he couldn't get a girl or friend." Ian's mom answered.

"What about Anthony?" My friend pointed at me.

"Who's Anthony?" Ian's mom raised an eyebrow.

"Ian's best friend?"

"My son never had a best friend, let alone a friend."

I looked back at the lazy Ian, and immediately felt sorry for the guy, he lives with his mother, the stereotypical loser, no friends to be with and no girlfriend in his life, he could've deserved better than this.

"What?" I asked.

"My son is a loner, after that thing Adrian did, he kinda lost his trust in the people around him." Ian's mom told me. Poor Ian.

**Ian(POV)**

Wait, I never met Anthony? I took a look around the room then I noticed the pictures on the wall, this is odd, I thought my mom never had a picture of Adrian.

"I thought you've given Adrian up for adoption?" I asked.

"Why the hell would I do that?" My Mom said.

"I don't know, you must be high when you did that."

"Maybe I was gonna but I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Someone stopped me from doing it."

"Who?"

"I can't remember, that was Twenty Seven years ago."

Then, the other Ian cuts in.

"I thought you were my best friend Adrian!" He shouted at me.

"Whoa, whoa, best friend?" I shouted back.

"Yeah, we even made a pact, that we got each other's backs!" I stood there motionless.

"I trusted you with everything, then you frame me?! You're an asshole!" He started to cry, pretty much like a baby, putting his face on his hands.

What a wimp, I thought. Then It hit me, like a lighting strike, my mom giving up Adrian for adoption would've led to the event where I meet Anthony in sixth grade, but she never gave him up, then Adrian and I became best friends, preventing the creation of Smosh, this is some seriously fucked up reality, we gotta fix it. The only problem is, WHO IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS?

"I'm sorry Ian, I'm sorry for everything." I apologized, but the man seemed to not hear me, "but you gotta believe me on this Ian." I continued.

"You are not supposed to end up like this, you were supposed to be making videos with this idiot right here." I pointed to Anthony, other Ian looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"'Sup?" Anthony greeted to other Ian, waving a hand at him.

"this is not who you are, Ian, in fact I'm not Adrian, I am you."

The other me stopped sobbing and he looked straight at me.

"That's some crazy shit bro." He said.

"It's a little bit weird, but it's true," I said.

"Prove it." He said. It's on.

"You used to wet your bet till you're 18"

He gasped.

"Everyone knows that." The other me claimed, that's gross.

"You pee sitting down."

"Mom knows that, Adrian knows that."

Shit. Gotta think of something, something I only know.

"Name one thing that I alone know." He challenged me. I got this.

"You would lock yourself up in a room, close the windows and dance to the Spice Girls."

NAILED IT.

He stood there with eyes opened wide, bloodshot and in shock, he opened his mouth as if to say something, I hope he believes me now.

"Just go, please." He whimpered.

We had no choice but to leave. So we did, we passed by the table filled with pictures of us, I quietly slid a picture of me and Adrian from my mom's shelf and slipped it into my shirt pocket. Next thing we knew is that we're back outside, the door slammed behind us.

"This is so messed up Anthony." I turned to him, but I saw no one.

"Anthony?" I looked around, I can't see him, "Anthony! We don't have time for games."

I turned around and saw a man dragging another guy in a messy orange V-neck shirt and navy blue pants, the man was unconscious, even snoring like a baby, it's Anthony.

"ANTHONY!" Then someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around to see who is it, a metal pipe was hit across my face, I saw stars, then everything went black.


	8. Captive

**Ian(POV) **

I opened my eyes, and bright light entered my vision, it's too painful to stare at, so I squinted my eyes, I doesn't help, too much light. All I could hear is high-pitched ringing, I then felt a sharp pain on my forehead, I tried reaching it, but then I realized that My arms were tied to my body, and I was tied to a chair.

I can't hear anything, except for my own heartbeat and my heavy breathing, and a foul stench crawled up to my nose, it smelled like a mixture of rotting flesh and poop.

Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw something move.

"Anthony?" I called out. "Is that you?" The figure did not answer.

"Where am I?" Then the lights dimmed. Thank God.

A mini lamp shone on top of me.

"In a safe place." The figure said.

"Where's Anthony?" I questioned.

"He's taken cared of" I did not believe him.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"I became angry.

"My revenge." The man said, stepping in the light, the man was wearing a black cap, a black tank top under an open black jacket, he's wearing a pair of black denim shorts, pretty much goth like. His facial features mirrored mine.

OH MY GOD.

"Adrian?!" I blurted. It was him, he still looks like me but he has scars on his face.

"In the flesh." Adrian said.

"I thought you were dead?"

"We'll I'm right here now dummy!" He said

"I thought you died in a motorcycle accident?!"

"That's what I told them to say to you, bro"

"What?"

"I waited four years to put my plan into action, bro." His smile made me feel uncomfortable.

"Why that long?"

He paused, "uh, um, Nevermind that."

"Why?"

"You stole my kidney and my mom!" He shouted at me, turning his back on me, lifting his shirt and showing a scar from where the kidneys were. I remembered that I took his kidney. Oops.

"How did you survive?"

"I still have one."

"Oh yeah." I smirked.

Adrian walked around in circles around me.

"So it was you?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, from the very beginning, bro." He smiled evilly at me. "Right from the start I was very jealous of you, you have it all, the mom, the fame and the kidney."

Does he REALLY have to put in the Kidney there?

"So you decided to go back in time and change the past?" I asked.

"Yep." I got pissed by his answer.

"Got in the way between you and Anthony, now your stupid channel will never exist, and you will be too, in about 12 hours."

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

"Yeah, this is not your universe Ian, you don't belong here," Blood boiled inside me.

"WELCOME TO MY WORLD, BITCH." He said, going into an evil laugh.

"Thanks to this power glove I took from the fatass kid." He said. Teleporting fat guy?

"What are you gonna do now?" I mocked him.

"Meh, nothing, I'll just wait for your demise, and to pass the time, I have something for you." He said standing up and getting something from the table at the other side of the room.

"Recognize this bro?" He said.

Oh no, Please not her!

"Anything but her!" I screamed.

It's Aunt Jemima, my most feared foe, there she is, smiling devilishly at me, I just can't stare at her, she's so damn scary, that creepy eyes on that syrup bottle. Please God help me. I know she's just a syrup bottle but it's fucking creepy.

**Anthony(POV)**

I could feel by skin on the cold hard floor, it made me shiver, Brrrrr! I opened my eyes and saw nothing by pitch black, and a smell of rotting flesh filled my nose. I feel like I'm in a movie or something, with all that obvious secluded room, the foul smell and the clausterphobic atmosphere.

"Ian?" I called out, standing up and scanning the room, no answer.

Then I heard screams,

"NO PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT HER!" The screams came from somewhere. I immediately recognized that it was Ian's. I quickly traced it to where it's coming from... The room above mine.

"PLEASE!" The screams continued.

"IAN!" I cried out.

"NO!"

"IAN! HANG IN THERE BUDDY!" I could not help him, I'm trapped.

**Ian(POV)**

"Please!" I pleaded as Adrian brings the bottle to me.

"Pussy." He uttered.

The bottle gets closer, My toes pushed up and now I found my self inclined on the chair, trying to avoid the deathly stare of Aunt Jemima. I tilted too far, I fell down on my back, I felt a crack, and then I noticed that the upper half of the chair has partially dislocated from the rest of it. Perfect, but I must hide it. Adrian laughs maniacally at me after I fell.

"Wimp." He said, pulling me upright, with me trying to conceal the broken part.

"I guess that's enough for now, I'll be right back." He said, turning his back on me and heading towards the door.

I noticed that he left the syrup bottle on the ground, I glanced back at the door, slowly closing, I gotta move fast, without hesitation, I kicked the bottle of syrup with my tied feet towards the door, Yes! It jams the door open!

"Now all I gotta do is get off this chair." I said. I wiggled and the crack gave way, I'm free, but still had my arms tied to my body and legs tied together. I'll think of a way out of this later, I need to get out of this room first, I realized I can't stand up, oh well, I guess I have to inch my way out. I moved like a worm, slowly making my way to the wall next to the door.

So this is how a worm feels like, I slithered closer, every ounce of strength in my body were used. At last, I made it, now I just need to stand up, I used my face to stick on the wall as I folded my knees, using my oily face as a suction cup to pull me up. Damn this is hard. Oh great, I'm finally standing up. I hopped my way out of the room. Thank You Aunt Jemima!

Every hop I make is very tricky, I have to maintain my balance. I feel like a pogo stick.

**Anthony(POV)**

I heard a cracking noise from the door, someone was trying to get in, I sure hope it's Ian. The lock clicked, then the door slowly creaked, opening slowly, letting a little light in the room.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Anthony?" The voice called out, it's a girl's voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, the girl pops in her head to look at me, the woman we picked up in the desert comes to our rescue.

"Melanie?" It is Melanie.

"Mel!" I gave her a hug.

"Shhhh!" She said, covering my mouth,"Where's Ian?"

"He's in a room above us." I said, muffled by he hands. Melanie took my hand and pulled me out of the room. Thank God she came.


	9. The Savior

**Anthony(POV)**

I walked out the room, seeing the outside world, the light getting into my eyes, it was blinding at first, but light, oh sweet light. Then we found ourselves in a corridor, Melanie looked at me.

"We have to find Ian." She said, "While avoiding the guards."

Guards? Perfect. Just perfect.

"We must be careful, they don't look as scary as you think." She explained. I just nodded. We slowly tiptoed along the corridor, I heard footsteps... COMING OUR WAY.

"Shit, someone's coming!" I pulled her into a dark corner, I hope this hides us.

The footsteps drew nearer, we squeezed ourselves into the corner even more, I saw the figure walked past us, but then it stopped, right in front of us. Crap. Then the man was followed by another, it looked like his henchman.

"So what are we gonna do with Ian and Anthony boss?" The henchman asked.

"No need to worry about them, they'll just fade away into oblivion in the next ten hours." The boss said. My eyes widened, We have to fix this, like right now.

The two silhouettes left the spot. Phew. I soon noticed that I was squeezing too much into Melanie, I quickly jumped away.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay," she laughed.

"Mel, we gotta find Ian right now!" I said, pulling her out of the corner.

"There's the stairs!" Mel pointed at the end of the corridor.

**Ian(POV)**

I hopped and hopped, along the hallway, I must get that glove, or at least break free out of this ropes first, they're killing me. Still hopping, looking for some sharp surface to cut my restraints, I bumped into a woman walking around the corner.

"Can you help me? Please?" I pleaded. The woman did not respond, she behaved rather odd, and something tells me that I have met this girl before, those familiar wide eyes and cute cheekbones, that slim but sexy frame, I could've sworn I've met her some time ago. The woman opened her mouth.

"THE PRISONER'S ESCAPING!" She shouted, in a robotic voice.

"Biatch?" I finally remembered, our assistant robot I got rid of a few years back.

"ALERT! ALERT!" She continued to rant, then the hallway glowed red, the alarm's been tripped.

"Oh shit, I gotta get out of here!" I hopped as fast as I could, away from Biatch, oh but she was faster, running at me.

I think I'm at a sack race right now, you know those games where you put your lower body in a sack and hop your way to the finish line. I was racing... For my Life. The robot gets nearer, I finally reached the other end of the hallway, only to be greeted by another Biatch. Damn, I'm cornered, it's the end of the line.

All hope is lost... Or is it?

I saw a glass window directly opposite to where I'm standing, gotta take that chance. The two are getting closer, I must act now. I hopped to the glass and threw my self against it, smashing it and sending me falling, I hope this is not that high, or something breaks my fall. I felt a tug on my restraints, suspending me in mid air. A dangling hook caught me.

"AAAAHHH THAT WAS CLOSE!" I let out a huge gasp of relief, I looked down and saw that I would've not survived that fall, it was a one storey drop, sure I would've but not head first. You are a lucky bastard Ian, one hella lucky bastard.

SNAP!

The rope tying me together began to snap.

"NO! NO!" I exclaimed. Screaming won't help. Then the rope gave way, unwrapping the rope around me, sending me twirling around in the air, kinda like a Ballerina spinning rapidly fast, I saw everything spinning around me rapidly, at a dizzying rate, like Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean 2 in the land of the cannibals, exactly like that. I'm gonna barf.

**Anthony(POV)**

The alarm suddenly went off. This can't be good. We gotta find Ian, FAST. Melanie and I dashed to the stairs and ran up. We went into a hallway where I heard the screams earlier, all I can see is red lights flashing, but I could make out what's happening in there, and I saw two girls cornering an armless man, then I saw the armless man dive through the window, smashing through it, he let out an ear-piercing scream. I immediately recognized it was Ian.

"IAN!" Melanie and I both screamed. Then the two girls looked at us, their eyes flashing red.

"Those are the guards you're talking about?" I said.

"Y-Yeah." Melanie and I took a step back as the two guards stepped forward.

"M-Maybe we should-" I stuttered.

"Great idea."

"RUUUUUN!" We sprinted away from the guards as they ran after us.

**Ian(POV)**

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" I said as I spun in the air, who knows when I'll stop, hope it's real soon. The spinning finally stopped, sending me swinging freely, still attached to the hook by the rope around my feet, I was dangling upside-down now, and my vision hasn't stopped spinning yet, I'll blow chunks. I realized that my arms are now free, I reached up to the rope around my feet and tried to untie it, still disoriented but I managed to do it. I freed my legs and held on to the rope for dear life. I climbed up the rope, not looking down. Then I heard another snapping sound, I looked up,

"NO!" the rope could not handle any more of my weight, in just a blink of an eye, the rope snaps.

"NO-" I actually prepared my lungs for a long scream, but it was cut short. I was actually just hanging a mere 12 inches from the ground. Awkward.

Well, that was awkward, I brushed off the awkwardness and dove head first in a nearby trash bin, I vomited, regurgitating my breakfast, Real hard. I wiped the barf from my lower lip, gross and sticky. I heard running footsteps above. It might be Anthony, without hesitation, I followed the sounds, leading me to another corridor where I saw two people running for their lives from two Biatches. The corridor was just flashing red because of the alarm, I couldn't make out a face.

I reacted fast and smashed an emergency fire kit and took the fire hose aimed it at the oncoming people and turned the water on, nearly drenching the running couple and hitting the chasing robots.

"YES!" I said, pumping my fist. The robots malfunction and the smell of burning circuitry filled the area. Whew.

"Ian is that you?" I heard Anthony's voice coming from one of the people I saved.

"Anthony!" I said, giving him a bro hug.

"There's someone here to meet you." He said, referring to the other person.

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow.

The figure stepped closer, and The alarm light shone directly on her face, I felt my heart melt, Oh God how I missed that face, the amazing brown eyes, that beautiful blonde hair, those luscious lips. Melanie, my sweet Melanie.

"Mel!" I cried as I hugged her warmly, she pulled away.

"I saw them take you two, I dunno why but I felt like that I have to save you." She said smiling

I held her chin up and pulled her closer, pressing her lips against mine, I just couldn't help myself, I opened my eyes and saw hers wide open in shock, I think it was too soon, I pulled away.

"Oh sorry." I frowned and I felt myself blush with embarrassment.

She smiled, held me by the back of my neck and pulled me back into a kiss, as soon as our lips touched again, Sparks flew. I felt the surge of emotions within me, her lips were warm and tender, then everything went slow, I could only hear our hearts beating as one, with me savoring every bit of it. I felt her one hand caress my hair and the other wrapping around my shoulder, and my hand wrapped around her hips gently and lovingly, it was the best and most passionate kiss we've shared in ages. Oh how I REALLY missed her, I let out a tear from my eye, regretting the moment we parted ways. I want this moment to last forever... Just the two of us.

"Uh guys?" Anthony interrupted, pulling us back to reality. We both pulled away slowly, but still maintaining eye contact, smiling lovingly.

"Sorry dude." I said, blushing again.

"We gotta get out of here." Melanie smiled, still with her arms around me.

"Oh yeah, but we gotta get the glove" I said.

"What glove?" Anthony asked.

"Just follow me."


	10. Escape

**I hope you get the smosh episodes references. Lol enjoy ;)**

**-Migz421**

**Anthony(POV)**

Ian took Melanie's hand and led us to another passageway.

"We need to get the power glove." Ian said

"Why?"

"It's our only way to get out of this shitstorm."

I saw him pull out a picture from his wallet, it's our old pic from the smosh video "Santa is Real" where I was a burglar and Ian was a dumb kid named Stephen.

He stared at it for a while.

I saw his hands tremble and his knees buckle. He fell to his knees on the ground, clutching his chest, gasping for air, sweating heavily... he's in pain.

"Ian!" Melanie screamed, catching Ian from falling over.

"Whoa, Ian what's happening? You alright?" I worriedly asked.

He held out his trembling hand, showing me the picture of us, I grabbed it and looked at it, the sight of it made me tremble as well.

There's the pic of me, posed like a burglar, and then there's Ian, but his smiling face was nowhere to be found, part of his head has faded away from the photo, only his body remained in the picture.

"W-we have to hurry." He weakly said.

"C'mon buddy, we can do this." I said as I pocketed the picture then Melanie and I pulled him up.

He was heavy, but that doesn't matter now, we gotta move quick.

"Where's the glove?" I asked.

"T-top floor." Ian said.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Ian's hand, wrapped around my shoulder, fade away for a while and go back to normal, I looked at my hand too, and it did the same...We're being erased from existence.

Then a sharp pain pierced my chest, I'm in need of air too, things are getting serious, but we gotta keep moving.

We finally reached the top floor.

Ian pointed at a room at the end of the corridor.

"Mel, stay here, we'll get it." I said to Melanie, taking Ian to the door.

We made our way to the door and yanked it open. The room was dark, but a beam of light pierced through the darkness, and there it is, Teleporting Fat Guy's glove, with the light shining on it, like a museum artifact.

I took a step, but Ian's arm blocked the way.

"WAIT!" He said.

"What?"

Ian pulled a smoke machine from behind him.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked

"Meh, I dunno." He shrugged.

Ian pointed the machine at the empty room, and switched it on, smoke immediately enveloped the area and showed its hidden asset, a room full of laser beams, to my surprise.

Ian threw a coin at one of the lasers, immediately slicing the coin in two. Ian looked at me.

"Do you still remember our ballet lessons?" He asked

"I thought we promised each other not to bring that up again?" I stared at him.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures bro."

"I think I still do."

"Ballet away my friend!" He cheered.

We assumed the positions, hands above our heads and went on tip toes.

"And a one and a two!" Ian said.

We raised our right foot together, to the side, legs straight. Then we spun on the spot, slowly hovering over a beam of laser, cautiously placing our right foot on the floor and the beam nearly touching our crotches, then the left foot followed. Then I saw that the next obstacle could only be passed through one at a time.

"You go first Anthony." Ian said.

I did so, this time turning my back against the laser and bending backwards, and placing both my hands in front of me, reaching for the ground on the other side, once I did, I did a handstand and walking that way to the next beam, slowly placing my raised legs to the other side, ending up with me standing upright again. It was a lengthy stunt, bending, ducking and tumbling around the beams. I finally reached the center.

"Now you." I motioned for Ian to follow.

"I think I'll stay here." He said.

"Ian, we're in this together, and it takes two to get this glove without setting the Alarm off." I said.

"Okay, here I go." Ian nervously stated.

Then I saw a rat crawl up his pants.

**Ian(POV) **

I decided to follow Anthony's stunt.

"Okay, here I go." I said.

I turned away from the beam and bent backwards, reaching my arms out for the ground, then I felt something crawl up my legs. I let out a gasp, then I looked at Anthony, I think he knows what's going on, his mouth hanging open, looking at me.

I felt the ground with my arms, making my posture look like an arch, with me ending up looking at the ceiling.

The thing kept crawling up my legs, I flinched, then something hot touch my skin, it was the beam, slicing the back of my shirt open, it fucking burns! I still held my arched position, I looked at Anthony, upside down.

"Help me." I said. He looked at me back, trying to hold back his laugh.

"Just calm down." He snickered.

I did a handstand, making that pest fall to my crotch area, it made my hair stand on end.

"It's on my fucking balls!" I whimpered.

I tried my best to remain calm, then another beam sliced the back of my pants, exposing my boxers.

"Those are my Spongebob boxers!" Anthony said.

"Shut up."

The thing squirmed on my crotch. It tickles.

Next was the on the ground and slide. The bastard made its way up my shirt,

"Shiiiit." I whispered out loud.

Next thing I knew, I got another hit from the beam, then another, then another, I heard Anthony let out a laugh everytime I hit a beam.

It was painful, a lot of burn marks including my face, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE.

I reached the center. Finally. I wiggled and the rat fell from my shirt.

"Stupid rat!" I exclaimed.

"Oh dude, what happened?" Anthony asked, pretending to be concerned, still trying to contain his laughter.

"Could we move on please?" I said, looking at the torn spots on my shirt and pants. It freaking hurts.

Anthony laughed.

We slowly approached the glove, examining it.

"You take it." Anthony said.

"No you take it" I insisted.

"I can't, My hand's injured."

"No it's not."

Anthony smacks his hand on the table hard, I think I heard a crack.

"Now it is." He grinned at me.

"Mine too." I punched the floor hard, the surge of pain in my arm.

"Looks. Like. You're taking it." I weakly said.

"Wrong hand bitch." He said, I noticed that I punched with my left, but the glove's for the right.

"Fine." I sighed.

I slowly pulled the glove from its resting place, careful not to trip the alarm. Phew, did it. I slid it onto my arm... Fits like a glove! Well, it is one.

"Now how are we gonna get out of here?" I asked

"There's a switch to turn off the beams near the door." Anthony said.

I froze, I feel like a burning kettle, with steam erupting from my ears, my eyes began to twitch, I stared furiously at Anthony.

"You mean YOU KNOW THERE'S A SWITCH THERE THE WHOLE TIME?!" I contained my anger.

"Yeah."

"AAAAARGHH!" I threw a side punch at him, nearly knocking him out. He rose back up to his feet.

I examined the power glove on my hand and saw a button that says 'arrow'. Still checking out the glove, I noticed that all of the fingertips of the glove has holes, like a gun barrel.

"I hope this works" I looked for the corresponding hole on the finger. The index finger has the 'arrow' label.

I raised my pointer finger, as if holding an imaginary gun, aiming it at the switch, then pressing the button, launching an arrow to the button.

"YEAH! BULLSEYE!" I boasted. Then all the beams disappeared.

We wasted no time and ran back to Melanie, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Melanie? Where are you?" I called out.

"Ian!" I heard her cry.

Melanie walked out from the corner, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Mel!" Then I saw Adrian walk behind her, holding her at gunpoint.

"ADRIAN?!" Anthony blurted.

"Hey bro, glad to see me?" Adrian said, staring maniacally at us, his mouth curved to a smile.

"Why?" Anthony asked.

"My God! Do I have to explain it all over again?!" Adrian shouted.

Melanie struggled, but Adrian buried his gun in her back, causing her to stop struggling.

"Alright lover boy, any last words before I pull the trigger?" He teased, bringing the gun to Melanie's head.

"No, except this" I flipped him THE BIRD, raising my middle finger at him.

"Pfft, what's that gonna do? Shock me?" Adrian gloated.

"Pretty much." I pointed my finger at him and pushed a button, shooting two pointed objects attached to a wire to his neck, sending shocks to his body. He collapsed on the ground, still with the objects lodged into his neck, shaking rapidly.

"Stun Gun BIIIIITCH!" I cheered in victory.

Melanie ran to me and flung her arms around me, crying heavily.

"You okay?" I asked, hugging her back.

"Thank you! You saved me." She sobbed.

She crashed her lips into mine, it was short, but just as passionate. A thank you kiss.

"Thank You." She pulled away.

"Anytime, now let's get out of here." I smiled at her.


	11. Back to the Past

**Ian(POV)**

We ran outside the building, breathing heavily and tired, but at least free. Melanie stepped in front of me, looking at my burn wounds.

"Ian, you're hurt!" She said.

"Nah, don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much." I lied, I don't wanna look like a wimp but freaking hurts.

"Really? Why are you crying?" She said, noticing my agonized look.

"Nothing, It's tears of joy."

"Ian." She gave me the stink eye.

"It huuuuurtss!" I shouted in pain.

"Don't worry, I have something in the car to ease the pain." She said, motioning us to follow her.

Melanie led us to a nearby tree and there is where a car is parked. The car looks familiar, like I've seen this before.

"Whose car is that?" Anthony asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"I borrowed it from my friend, Kristen" Mel said.

"Kristen? Blonde and skinny girl, with a cute face?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Kalel.

"God Bless you Kalel."

"Who's Kalel?" asked Mel.

"Nevermind." Anthony shrugged, smiling widely.

"I'll drive," Anthony said, going in the driver's seat, he yanked open the door and hopped right in, Melanie and I rode in the back, so she can tend to my burns.

"Now let's take a look at them booboos." Melanie said, lifting my shirt, I have to admit it, It's a little cute that it sent shivers to my spine.

"Aww..." Anthony said, looking at us.

"Weren't you supposed to be driving, Anthony?" I asked

"Oh yeah, sorry." He shifted to drive and we took off. Melanie leaned forward to the dashboard and opened the compartment, pulled out a mini first aid kit.

"What a girlscout." I said.

"Thanks." She smiled. Mel pulled out a little toothpaste like container.

"Ian, this might sting a bit." She warned me.

"Go ahead, I can handle itAHHHHHH!" The moment the ointment touched my burns, It felt like hell, like I've been stabbed by a thousand knives, as she rubbed it around the spot, I flinched, it was so damn painful, worse than getting your balls kicked, or not really.

"Sorry!" Melanie stopped.

"No it's okay" then the pain went away, followed by a soothing sensation, "It feels kinda good though after you applied it." but every dab of the ointment made me curse out loud, rocking the entire car violently.

"BALLS! SWEET MONKEY PEEPEE SAUCE! SHIIIIT! FUUUUCK! BARBARA STRESSAND'S BALLS! SWEET JESUS! HOLY HEISENBERG! KAMAKAMELEON! MOOOOOTHERFATHERSISTER!"

"Sorry!" Melanie was a little bit worried at my every rant.

"Done! You're all good!" She said, patting my head. What a relief.

"Thanks." I said, putting on my torn shirt. Mel gestured me to lie down on the seat and place my head on her lap, which I did gladly.

"Thanks for saving us back there, Mel." I thanked her.

"Don't worry about it." She brushed it off. I saw her eyes sparkle, looking down at mine, grinning at me, my hand inched its way to her neck and pulled her face down towards mine. Our lips met again, that spark was still there, Yeah, it's getting a little cheesy, but face it, _I Love Her._

She pulled away and smirked, her blonde hair shining. She kissed my forehead and played with my hair. I think I need a little rest?

Then the sound of sirens filled the air. We were being chased by five police cars and a helicopter, again.

"Shit! police!" Anthony exclaimed. With the searchlight shining on us.

"Got any pee bombs with you Mel?" He asked Mel.

"No you idiot, we should go back in time now!" I said, checking out the glove, examining the buttons, some of the labels are either faded away or missing, which is hard to make of. HOW DOES THIS FREAKING THING WORK?!

I sat up and started pushing random buttons, the first button set off a bunch of fireworks in the car, exploding inside and creating a cloud of smoke, Anthony rolled down the windows, the smoke gushing through the open windows.

"Now they're gonna think we're smoking weed! Thanks genius." My friend coughed, fanning away the smoke from his face.

"DAMN!" I pushed another button, this time the hole on the pinky finger let out a long, slender and vibrating Q-tip.

"Wow, a nose-picker." I sighed, and placed the Q-tip in my nose, my eyes rolled upward in pleasure, it feels good, something vibrating inside you (_That's what she said)_.

"Ian! Focus, Goddammit!" Anthony was frustrated, I came to my senses and pulled out the buds, along with a trail of thick snot.

"Gross!" I shivered, "Sorry, got carried away!"

Pushing another button, a Mariachi band song started playing from the glove, blasting loudly in the car.

"Now they're gonna think we Mexican drug Cartels!" Anthony shouted. That's kinda funny.

"Sorry!" I pressed another one, the little screen on the glove lit blue, BINGO! It displayed:

_INPUT DESTINATION TIME:_

I pressed the number keypad, clearly remembering the sixth grade memories.

_09-21-1999; 09:00_

"You better punch it fast cause there's a huge roadblock up ahead!" Anthony shouted. He wasn't kidding, there's lots of police cars waiting for us up ahead, guns drawn and ready to shoot.

"It's the end of the line Hecox! Stop or we will shoot!" A police with a megaphone shouted.

"Ian! What are we gonna do now?" Mel asked, worried.

"We're going to our childhood, September 1999." I said.

"Faster! We're about to hit 88 miles per hour!" Anthony bellowed.

"What?! This isn't a DeLorean!" I said, giving him the _What the Fuck are you talking about?_ look.

"I thought it would suit the moment." He said. I rolled my eyes. We were getting near the huge roadblock.

"Everyone grab onto me!" I shouted, Anthony and Melanie held my hand and I pressed the big blue button in the glove. I looked at the speedometer.

86... the sirens grew nearer

87... the engine roared

88

Then everything in front of us vanished in a flash. Everything was gone.


	12. Fall 1999

**Ian(POV)**

We were whisked away into nothingness, all I could only see is plain white, which made me question, did we really make it? I felt something grasping both my arms, it was Melanie and Anthony, but they were both frozen, holding their last expressions before the crash, Anthony had his eyes shut and looked like he's constipated or something, his eyes, nose and mouth are like scrunched up in the center of his face. I looked at Melanie, she has her eyes open, looking at me, smiling with tears flowing from her eyes, her blonde hair messy. Then another flash of light. We are now going through what it looks like a wormhole, with lots of stars swirling around. I saw light at the end of the tunnel, I quickly took my hand from Anthony's still frozen grasp and took his hand.

"Wait, before we enter the period." I mumbled, fixing Anthony's hand, closing the fist and raising the index finger. I placed the finger inside his nose, the nose picker. I laughed uncontrollably at the sight and took pictures with my phone.

We're getting nearer, so I held Anthony's arm and braced myself, closing my eyes and hoping for the best... We were swallowed by the light.

**Anthony(POV)**

I opened my eyes, hoping it was a success, inch by inch, I opened it, my blurred vision started to clear up, we actually brought the car with us as we travelled through time. Luckily we slowly stopped. I felt something up my nose, something long, I looked at the foreign object and saw that it's my finger, I looked at Ian, his teeth showing, holding back laughter.

"Sorry dude, I had to do it." Ian said, laughing at me.

"Real immature Ian." I said, punching his shoulder.

"Guys! Quit it! We're here." Melanie shushed us, pointing to the sign in front of us, we both turned our heads to where she was pointing. It was a huge banner hanging above us, it said:

_'BACK TO SCHOOL 1999'_

Success. We made it. I returned to the steering wheel and drove into town.

"Where do we start?" I asked Ian.

"Remember the project we made when we were partners?" He asked.

"The compost pit project? Yes."

"That's the very first time we met each other." He explained, "and I think that's the part that never happened in this fucked up universe."

I thought about it for a while, yes, maybe it did not happen. I pulled the picture from my pocket and looked at it, it was worse than I remembered, now my head's being erased as well, I then looked my watch, I was shocked.

"Ian! We have less than Ten Hours to fix this!" I said. Then I floored the gas pedal and drove all the way to the school. We had no time to spare. We made our way into the school's main entrance, me, Melanie and Ian. It was a nostalgic sight, I had never returned here after graduating high school, so it's pretty much a trip down memory lane. We made our way into the school.

"So how do we do this?" I asked.

"Alright. You remember what exactly happened in there right?" Ian asked me.

"I think so." I said.

"How about you pose as the teacher?"

"What? I don't know, you know I get Panic Attacks." I became nervous.

"They're just kids!" Ian exclaimed.

"Okay." I hesitantly agreed.

"We need to find Mr. Bates." Ian pulled us near the teacher's lounge, "I'll blow him."

Melanie and I looked at him, both with the what the hell look.

"What?!" I asked.

"I'll blow him with this tranquilizer." Ian explained, "I knew I'd get your attention."

Where is Mr. Bates? I asked myself. Then the teacher's lounge door swung open in my face, nearly hitting my nose by a mere centimeters. Speak of the Devil, there he is, Mr. Howard Bates, a 40 something man with a receding hairline, crooked nose and complete with reading glasses. Ian let him walk a few feet away from the room, to avoid any witnesses, he called him.

"Uh, Mr. Bates?" Ian asked.

"Yes?" The man was a little bit shrill.

"Can I have a word with you? In private?"

"Well, I don't have time for private talks, say it here." He said.

Ian pointed his glove at him and pointed his ring finger, he then blew on the thumb, launching a blue dart to his neck. The man grunts in pain. We ran to them.

"Ian, why is that dart blue?" I asked, it looked familiar. Mr. Bates fell to his knees.

"What the hell did you do to me?" The teacher asked, falling on his back.

"Go to sleep."

"I don't feel drowsy."

Ian and I looked at the dart on his neck. It wasn't a tranquilizer, it's VIAGRA. We both screamed in shock as something rose from his crotch area.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HIS PEEPEE!" Melanie and Ian screamed.

"Quick! Hit him again! This time press the right buttons." I said. Ian shot an orange dart to his neck. This time sending him to slumberland.

"That oughta do it." I assured. I pulled him into the utility closet and took his clothes and his briefcase. I ran to the boy's restroom and looked at my appearance. I looked the part. So classy, so professional, so old.

The school's bell rang, time to meet the class. I went out of the john and back to Ian and Melanie.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Classy." Melanie smiled.

"Stupeed." Ian accented the word.

"What will you do when I'm in there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to keep an eye out for Old Adrian." Ian replied, "Alright. Now go to your class Mr. Padilla."

I took off, entering the room where the 6th graders were. Once I entered, noise reached my ear, lots of paper airplanes were flying in the room, and the mindless chatter of the girls. Damn were we that Noisy back then?

"Alright class, Mr. Bates is out for the moment, I'll be your substitute teacher," I pulled a stick of chalk from the drawer under the table, and wrote on the board. My hands trembled, I can't let my panic attack win now.

"Mr. Hendrix." I immediately recalled Adrian's last name.

"Good afternoon Mr Hendrix." They all greeted.

"Alright guys, I'll have to check your attendance, just say 'present' if you're here." I said, sitting down and pulling a sheet of paper from the briefcase. The names on the paper were not arranged alphabetical, so I called them randomly.

"Who's _Anthony Daniel Padilla_?" I called out. Then a little hand raised at the far right of the room.

"Present!" I heard him call. I observed the younger version of me, he was chunky, cheeky and tall. Dayummm, I was ugly back then, good thing I became hot.

"_Ian Andrew Hecox_?" I called out again. I saw a hand from the far left corner of the room.

"Present!" He shouted. I also looked at him, he looked a little different, skinny and he has a short haircut, kinda odd not seeing him with his bowl haircut. I looked back at the paper and saw another Hecox.

_ADRIAN MICHAEL HECOX._

"_Adrian Michael Hecox_?" I said. Then his hand raised right beside Ian, the two looked the same, same face, same haircut but they dress very differently. Ian was dressed a little Nerdy with the button up tucked-in polo shirt and denim jeans. Adrian was dressed like a Rebel, with black graphic t-shirt and a black cap, complete with navy blue pants. After I've cleared out the list, I got to the project.

"Okay class, let's talk about your school project." I heard the class let out a groan.

"I'll be choosing who you'll be working with." I continued, "uh, Ian and Anthony," I picked the, first. "You two, make a report about compost pits." They looked at each other and looked back at me slightly annoyed.

"I don't wanna work with him." Young me said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's weird." I saw Young Ian frown.

"Don't worry about it Kiddo, you'll get along fine." I assured him, young Anthony reluctantly agreed. I continued with the rest of the class, partnering Adrian with another student.

A few minutes later, I saw them laughing their asses off, drawing gas masks and poop on their work. It brought a smile to my face seeing them having fun. I looked outside the window and saw Melanie and Ian waving at me, giving me a thumbs up, asking me if the young us were having fun, I gave them a thumbs up as well.

I took the picture from my pocket and looked at it, hoping for it to be fixed... But it didn't, our faces are still fading away. I fixed it! How come it hasn't gone back to normal? Then my hand holding the picture faded away and returned, causing me to drop the picture.

"Is everything okay Mr. Hendrix?" Young Ian asked me.

"Yeah, it's all good" I smiled at him. Then the bell rang, end of my period with them. I saw Ian and me chatting as they walked outside the room with their new found friendship, but did I do anything wrong? Everything's not yet back to normal.

I went outside to Ian and Melanie.

**Ian(POV)**

"Ian!" Anthony ran to me, showing the picture.

"Why are our faces not back to normal yet?!" I was puzzled as well.

"I don't know, maybe there's something else."

Another pain entered my chest, I collapsed to the ground, Anthony did too, surprising Melanie. The pain was unbearable, I held my chest and felt a piece of paper in my shirt pocket. I pulled it out and it was a picture of me and Adrian, it was the picture I took from my Mom's house. I looked at it carefully and looked at the background of the picture, I saw an unfamiliar car behind them, then I quickly remembered.

"Anthony! When we were Sixteen! You were supposed to give me a lift home, then we went to your place! It never happened!" I exclaimed.

"So you're saying we're in the wrong time?" Anthony weakly looked at me, clutching his chest too.

"No, this is the first problem we fixed and we need to get our teen selves to meet again."

I rose to my feet with Mel assisting me. Time is running out. I pressed the exact same date where Anthony gave me a lift:

_03-15-2003; 16:00_

"2003, here we come." I said, grabbing hold of Anthony and Melanie then pressing the big button. Everything went white. Again.


	13. Friends Reunited

**Ian(POV)**

Another brilliant flash of light engulfed us, and we travelled through another wormhole, traveling four years into the future. In the blink of an eye, we were now standing on grass again. And the sound of cars and people came back to our ears.

"Thank God, I think I'm getting dizzy from all those time travel stuff." Anthony said. I looked at my watch and saw that we only have _Three Hours left_.

I pulled out the picture of me and Adrian from my shirt pocket and looked at the car, it's a _1998 Subaru Impreza RS_, like my old car but it's more heavily customized, its whole body is just black, with silver rims, as opposed to my blue one I had with gold rims.

"We have to get to the school fast." I said. We ran our way to school, with me a few feet ahead of them, I was crossing the road when,

"IAN!" I heard Anthony shout.

BEEEEEP!

I made a 90 degree turn and a car was coming in front of me, it happened so fast, the bumper almost hit my leg. That was close, and I think I might've crapped my pants a little.

"Watch where you're going, Douche!" I heard the driver exclaim. I snapped out of it and looked at the car, it's the exact same Black Subaru Impreza we were talking about. The driver's side door opened, then the driver stepped out, the moment the driver appeared, I immediately recognized him, Adrian Hecox. Looking all douchey and bad boy-ish.

"Move out of the way bro! I gotta pick up my bro!" He shouted at me, honking his horn then returning to his car. I moved out of the way and let him pass. Anthony walked towards me.

"Ian! You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied, checking if I've sustained any injuries, I was still frozen in shock. Then something came up in my mind, I was able to put the pieces of the puzzle.

"Anthony! We need to stop Adrian!" I blurted out.

"Why?" He asked.

"He said he's going to pick up his brother, that's the reason why we never met." A sudden clarity dashed in Anthony's facial expression.

"Anthony, where were you, the OTHER YOU, this time?" I asked. Anthony remained silent.

"C'mon Anthony, think." His expression changed, I think he remembers now.

"I was at the cafeteria this time, checking out the ladies." He said, ashamed.

"Okay, now we have to make our paths cross, I remember that I was in the classroom finishing my homework."

"What about Adrian?" He said. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him. I have a plan.

**Anthony(POV)**

It happened so fast, I can smell chlorine in the air, all I can see are tiles. I felt a pain around my chest, like someone was giving me a bear hug, I was panting, sweating heavily, my face was smothered with lipstick. Something wrapped around my hips, moving up and down. I grunted in pain and discomfort.

"Alright Anthony!" A voice said.

I looked in front of me. Holy Shit. This girl is smokin' hot, long, curly brunette hair, with perfect round boobs and a girdle around her stomach. My God it looks like squeezing her intestines together, looks like they're gonna shrivel out and fall out of her anus... I realized it was ME all along, looking in the mirror, dressed in this stupid women's clothing. I can't breathe. _You thought I was having sex now did you?_

"Well don't you look beautiful, Anthon- Antoinette." Ian laughed as he entered the restroom.

"Fuck off." I said, "these pants are squeezing my balls together." Yeah, SQUEEZING IT.

"You know what to do right?" Ian asked.

"I distract Adrian while you take care of our younger selves." I sighed.

"Good. Now find him."

"These heels are killing me." It's five inch heels.

"GO!"

I walked out of the restroom, tripping on every step I make. What's the point of wearing this stupid-ass heels, ouch. I think I broke my ankle.

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.

I made my way to the outside of the school. I pushed open the door and immediately saw Adrian, leaning against his parked car. I grabbed the railing along the marble steps and carefully stepped down, slowly but surely. One level cleared, ten steps more till the bottom. Help me. And these tight pants also hinder my leg movement, damn it.

I missed a step, "Whoa Shiiiit!" I went tumbling down the stairs, like a cartoon character, bouncing off the marble steps and rolling down the others, I ended up faceplanted to the bottom of the stairs. I quickly stood up and brushed off the awkwardness. I walked closer to Adrian.

"Hey sweet thing! Wanna have fun?" I flirted, this is disgusting.

"Hey babe." He said back. Eeww

"Wanna go for a ride, cutie?" I asked. Oh God, the things I do for Ian.

"Whoa momma, fuck yeah!" He exclaimed, pulling open the passenger door of his car, and then running to the driver's side. Asshole's a little excited. I'm not. I went into the car, and so did Adrian. I looked at him and saw his wide smile. He gave me a wink. This is not happening.

"Let's get somewhere private." Adrian said as he pulled away from his parking space and drove away from the school. We reached a secluded alleyway.

"So, do you go all the way?" He asked with a wink.

"All the way." I lied. Fuck. He drew closer to me, puckering his lips. Please tell me it's just a dream. _I'd be pleasing a lot of Ianthony shippers right now._ I saw his eyes close, licking his puckered lips. I sunk down on my spot, I might die of heart attack, If I don't make it, tell Ian that he's the worst friend ever.

Then a dart hits Adrian's neck, making him freak out and clutch his neck. Whew. I looked outside.

"It's about time, a little late and I would've been violated!" I shouted to Ian, standing behind the dumpster. He followed us after all.

"Wait, what dart did you use?" I looked at the dart that hit Adrian. _IT'S BLUE._

Adrian was still awake. He looked at me, then looked down on his crotch.

"Oh lookie what we have here, my Anaconda's awake." Adrian licked his upper lip; he brought his face mere inches from mine.

"THE ORANGE DART YOU IDIOT!" I screamed as Adrian threw himself on top of me, trying to kiss me, I pushed back his face as far as possible. FUCK!

Then an Orange dart hit Adrian's back. Finally. He collapsed on top of me, snoring.

"Ian! Help me get off him!" I screamed, Ian ran to me and lifted Adrian off of me.

"Oh God, I felt his boner." I cringed as I crawled out of the car from under Adrian. Ian looked at me, holding back his laughter.

"You should've seen the look on your face when he was trying to make out with you." Ian snickered.

"Thank God you came. Wait. Why didn't you sedate him earlier, y'know, before he tried to make out with me?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, payback BITCH!" Ian shouted.

"You bastard." I was a little pissed.

**Melanie(POV)**

Ian followed Anthony and Adrian, I have to make sure Young Ian and Anthony meet. Now with Adrian out of the way, I made my way into the school, Anthony's in the cafeteria while Ian's in the classroom. I slowly treaded along the hallway, like a sneaky assassin, tiptoeing to the classroom.

Then a door swung into me, smacking me in the face. Ouch. I stood up and pushed the door back in with rage, I heard a thud. I quickly ran to the room to see who I hit.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" I accidentally hit young Ian, who is now laying on the floor. Sixteen year old Ian looked really different, he doesn't have any facial hair, his bowl haircut looks like a mushroom top, like a helmet.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Young Ian said, rising up to his feet.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"Home. It's past five. I got a lot of work to d-" He stopped there as he looked up at me, I saw his pupils dilate and his mouth drop open, like he'd seen something unbelievable , he started to blush.

He apologized, "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else, Miss-"

"Please just call me Melanie." I said. Little Ian's cute.

"Okay, Melanie." He smiled big, his vampire-like teeth showing, still with eyes fixed on mine.

"Alright then, take care." I said, Ian walked outside of the room but stopped halfway, he turned back to face me.

"Will I see you again, Miss Melanie?" He asked.

"Oh you'll see me again, someday." I said, young Ian still kept his eyes on me, hitting the door and collapsing to the ground again.

He hurriedly picked up his things and looked back at me, waved goodbye and skipped merrily to the exit, like a little schoolgirl. _Love at first sight._

I snapped out of it and almost forgot that I have to find Anthony too. I ran to the cafeteria to find him. Finally I reached it. Too late, the cafeteria has closed. Shit.

I quickly ran outside after Ian. I pushed open the door and saw Ian standing near the road beside the driver's side of a car that looks like a _1989 Ford Probe_. I moved a little to look at the driver. Thank God, It's teenage Anthony. I heard their conversation.

"Hey man, You're Ian right?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah. Anthony, right?" Ian said.

"Hell yeah, so where're you going?"

"I was supposed to be picked up by my brother now."

"Where do you live? I'll drive you home." Anthony smiled.

"Nah, I'm not really in a hurry to get home." Ian frowned.

"Wanna crash at my place for a while? Let's hang out!" Anthony offered. It's falling into place.

"Yeah!"

"Hop in bro!" Anthony motioned Ian into his car. Ian quickly went to the other side and went into the passenger seat. The car then drove off. **_FRIENDS REUNITED._**


	14. The Big Climax: Rescue

**Anthony(POV)**

I tore off my stupid girly outfit and returned to my normal, dirty orange V-neck that we were wearing ever since that police chase in L.A., it feels good to be out of those high heels, cause it hurt my ankle. Ian and I left Adrian passed out in his car and went to Melanie, who was left at school. A few walks later, we finally reached the school grounds. We saw Melanie sitting on the marble steps, with a smile on her face. We rushed to her side.

"Melanie, what happened?" Ian asked her. She looked at us and smiled,

"Look." She pointed on the red car driving off, "Friends Reunited."

We looked at the car she was referring to; I immediately recognized that it's my old 1989 Ford Probe. I quickly remembered the picture in my pocket, I took it out and looked at it, what I saw made me smile.

**Ian(POV)**

"Friends Reunited." Melanie said, smiling at us, we looked at the car driving away, recognizing that it was Anthony's old car, I gave her a wide smile.

"Thanks Mel." We said, giving her a huge hug.

"Don't thank me, thank yourselves." Melanie smirked. Then Anthony tapped my shoulder.

"Ian! Look!" He said, showing me our _'Santa is Real'_ picture. Everything faded back into place, my wide-mouthed smile, and Anthony's weirded out face is back in the picture. We no longer felt any pain in our chest. The sun slowly disappeared in the horizon, the view was amazing, what a beautiful sight, everything was back to normal. _All was well._

"So what are we gonna do now?" Anthony asked me.

"Let's go back home." I said. Then the pain returned, this time it's even worse, I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked at my hand and saw it fade away, again. _What's happening?!_

"Ian!" Anthony exclaimed, showing me the photo again. I saw myself vanish from the picture.

"We have to follow Ian and Anthony." Melanie said. Without hesitation, I weakly stood up.

"How are we gonna get there fast?" I asked, still clutching my chest. Melanie looked around and ran, a few minutes later she came back with a tandem bike.

"How can we fit in there? There's only two seats?" Anthony was puzzled.

"One will have to ride on the basket." She said, pointing at the basket on the front.

"Ian you go." Anthony said to me.

"How about we teleport there instead?" Melanie suggested.

"It's still charging." I said to her.

"Alright everyone hop in." Mel said.

"Wait, we need to get there fast. Luckily I have rocket boots." Anthony said, showing us his shoes. He pressed a secret button, then little rockets come out from a secret compartment under his sole.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked.

"I took it from Stevie"

"You mean you have that the whole time?!"

"Yep."

"You should've just used that to help us escape police!" I shouted.

"The fuel's expensive!"

"Nevermind that, we have to go." I said, riding in the basket up front with Melanie behind me on the first set of pedals and Anthony on the second set of pedals.

"Ready?" Anthony called out.

"Ready." Mel and I said together. Then I heard a beep noise from behind and we're off, REAL FAST, like Woody and Buzz from Toy Story's ending, zooming past traffic, everything was a blur, I could feel my face stretch and wiggle against the wind, my cheeks swell and flail uncontrollably, my eyes began to water, we were too fast. Soon enough, we were airborne, I could tell that we left the ground.

**Anthony(POV)**

I could no longer feel the asphalt, we were now airborne, shit. I looked down and saw the road shrink. We were going higher and higher.

"ANTHONY!" Ian screamed.

"WHAT?!" I responded

"WE'RE FLYING!"

"THIS ISN'T FLYING, IT'S FALLING... _WITH STYLE_!" I quoted Toy Story.

"Alright, how are we gonna get down?" Ian yelled.

"Hope we crash into something soft."

"WHAT?!" Ian and Melanie gasp in horror. I heard the rockets run out of fuel.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" I screamed, as we fell back into the earth, praying that something will catch us.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ian bellowed. We were freefalling.

I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I felt my back hit a really soft cushion, I opened my eyes and realized that we well on a truck full of hay. Thank God.

"Ian? Melanie?" I called out, then something rose from behind me, it's Melanie.

"That was a close one." Mel said.

"Where's Ian?"

"IAN?!" I yelled.

"What?" Ian replied, it came from behind me also.

"C'mon guys! We're here!" Mel got off the truck and crossed the road, I saw the Ford Probe, it was my mom's house. I remembered the old front yard, the flowers growing around the house, the pale yellow painted walls, it was nostalgic, I remembered the times I spent there.

We ran to the house and burst through the door. The scene was shocking, everything inside the house was a mess, from shattered vases to busted TV screens. It was horrible. I looked for our younger selves, I ran to the kitchen and saw my younger self, lying on the floor, unconscious, I went to him and cradled his head in my arms.

"Whoa, does my emo hair always looked like that?" My teen self has a thick emo hair that almost covered his right eye.

"Ian!" I called out for the adult Ian. He came rushing to my side, where's young Ian?

"What?" He said, worried.

"You were supposed to be here!" I panicked. Then the unconscious Young me started to open his eyes.

"Anthony! Anthony!" I shook him awake.

**Young Anthony(POV)**

I heard mumbling noises, I realized that I had gone unconscious, my head being cradled by someone. I tried opening my eyes, and successfully I did. I heard someone scream.

"Anthony! Anthony!" Someone said. The voice seems familiar.

"What?!" I fully opened my eyes. What I saw scared the shit outta me. I saw myself looking down at me.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No you're not." He said to me. I quickly sprang to my feet, weirded out.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I exclaimed. The man stood up also and tried to calm me down.

"Relax Anthony, I'm you, 11 years older." He calmly said. At first I did not believe, but the man looks exactly like me, only with a few changes, he looks like he's working out, _I thought I hate working out?_ He has a light stubble, and most of all, his hair is different.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SWEET ASS HAIR?" I asked, pointing to his hair. I caressed mine, he stood there with his mouth open, speechless. Then I looked behind him and saw another guy, shorter than me, chubby, with a short bowl haircut, and a thick stubble. I looked at his eyes, it looks familiar, like I've seen him before.

"Who the hell is that guy?" I said, I think I'm having another Panic Attack.

"Anthony!" This _'Older Anthony'_ said, "have you seen Ian? Younger Ian, the one you were playing games with?"

I scratched my head and felt something painful, like I've been hit in the head or something, then it all came back, I ran to the man behind Anthony and grabbed his shirt, anger flowing through my system.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE HIM?" I asked the bowl-haired guy.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" The man squeaked. I raised my fist to threaten him, I was ready to strike, but someone grabbed my arm.

"Anthony! That's Ian!" It's the older me said. I loosened my grip on the man's shirt.

"Where did you take Ian? Ian?" I asked.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Old Anthony asked.

"We were playing games a few minutes ago when someone who looks exactly like Ian over there, hit me in the head with a bat." I narrated, "I saw him take Ian, I followed them to the kitchen, I tried to chase them but my head made me go unconscious."

"Ian is in danger," old me said, "do you remember where they went?"

"Actually yeah, they took him into a white van, I remember the car going east."

**Anthony(POV)**

Adrian took Young Ian. Great, we now have a lead, but how do we get to him. Time is running out.

"Ian is in trouble Anthony!" I said to my teenage self.

"How can I help?" He asked me.

"No, you stay here, We could not let you get into any more trouble," I said.

"He's my friend, and I was the one who got him into this, I have to save him too." Young me said. Was that how much I care for Ian? Wow, I never thought of that.

"We'll take my car." He said, running outside and starting the car. Ian, Melanie and I ran outside to join him in his car. Ian and Melanie sitting in the back seat and me beside teenage me.

"The car went this way." He drove, making a right turn out of their garage, driving along the street. We saw white van, complete with

"Is that the white van?" I asked.

"That's the one." He said, pushing the gas pedal deeper. We gained speed, then the van also gained speed. Did they know that we're following them?

"Anthony! Can you get closer?" I asked young me.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" He asked, getting closer to the van.

"I'm gonna jump on the truck and try and save Ian." I said, I know it's dumb but I have to. Ian grabbed my arm.

"Don't do it." He said.

"It's the only way we can save you."

"Then I'll do it." He said, taking off his seatbelts.

"You've been through a lot, it's time for me to do something." I said, smiling at him.

"Be careful bro," He gave me a bro hug and a pat on the back.

I rolled down the window and let out half of my body, now I'm about ready to climb out of the car. I crawled to the hood of the car and stood up, ready to jump, the wind was blowing against my face and I could feel the van and the car gain speed.

"C'mon closer." I mumbled, young me must've heard it, we gained speed. Only a shoe length was left between the car and the van. I should jump now.

In three...

two...

one... Here goes nothing.

**Ian(POV)**

I saw Anthony launch himself to the back of the van, I saw Melanie's mouth drop open, everything happened so fast, it's too good to be true. Anthony had a good grip on the van. He shimmied his way along the back of the truck, silently and slowly. The van's rear doors burst open, revealing Old evil Adrian and a tied up Younger me.

"ANTHONY! Watch out!" I screamed, but it was too late, an orange dart was shot at Anthony's back. I saw him begin to lose his grip on the van, he's losing consciousness.

"Anthony! Catch him!" I yelled at the Young Anthony. I saw him let go of the van, falling on our hood.

But something stopped Anthony from falling, he was grabbed by Adrian and pulled inside the van.

"NOOOOO! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I bellowed. He flipped me the bird and threw a spike strip along the road, popping our car's tires. We started spinning out of control, and finally hitting a lamp post, I quickly went out of the car and tried my best chasing the van on foot. I kept running and running. I stared furiously at Adrian.

"ADRIAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he just laughed maniacally and threw a bunch of banana peels on the road. Holy Shit.

I slipped on one, sending me flying for a while then hitting the ground back first. It was painful, I was now lying on my back, I rolled to the side to look at the van. It was too far away now, it's gone. Tears began flowing from my eyes. I lost all hope, my best friend's gone, who knows where. Melanie and Young Anthony came to my side and pulled me up.

"It's too late Mel, I couldn't save him." I whimpered, burying my head into her shoulder.

"No, we have to find them." Mel comforted me, running her hands around my back.

"They're gone!" I wailed.

"No they're not." I heard Young Anthony say, "they're going to the donut factory."

I stopped crying, "How did you know?" I asked.

"Duh, It's written on the van's doors."

"Oh." I wiped away the tears, "Let's get frosty."

"That's a lame line." Young Anthony said, I looked at him.

"Even when we're young you're always a douche." I said, patting his emo hair.

"Let's go then." He said.

"Wait, we gotta be prepared."


	15. The Big Climax: Attack

**Adult Anthony(POV)**

I felt cold water being splashed on my body, sending shivers down my spine, jolting me awake. I felt that my arms were restrained, I was tied down to a chair, held captive... Again. The smell of baking pastry crawled up my nose, we were taken some sort of a bread factory. I scanned the room to look for some landmarks or some brand names, luckily I found one, DUNKIN' DONUTS, we're in a donut factory. I kept looking around and to my far left, I saw something hanging from the ceiling, I looked it from bottom to top, the bottom has a weird, penile-shaped object, kinda like an upside-down dildo, a giant dildo. Me and my imaginations.

The object started moving, it wiggled in place, it reminded me how a butterfly hatches out of its cocoon.

"Hey! Where am I?" The figure yelled, it was actually Young Ian, held upside-down. I controlled my laugh, he looked like a dildo with his mushroom hair.

"Ian? Is that you?" I called.

"Who is that?" He became nervous, "Anthony? Is that you?"

"Yeah,"

"What are we doing here?"

"I don't know either."

The lights flashed on, one by one, fully lighting the place. The place looks nice, a clean and sanitized factory. I saw Ian, and He saw me.

"Anthony? What did you do to your hair? You look...hot" Young Ian finally saw me fully.

"Okay, that last sentence was kinda gay, man."

"What happened? You look older." The upside down teen looked at me curiously.

"It's a long story, man." Finally got that off my chest.

"What? I don't get it."

A pair of footsteps approached us, I saw a pair feet wearing sandals, I slowly looked up the mysterious figure, he was wearing a pair of black shorts, a black tank top and wearing a black hoodie on top of it, I looked at his face, it's Adrian, the one we tazed back in 2014, heavily scarred face, how did he find us?

"Adrian?" Ian said, surprised.

"What up. Douche nozzles" Adrian spoke up.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"I stole another Power Glove." He said, brandishing an exact replica of the power glove Ian has.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You see, after I survived my 'death', I felt the sudden urge to get back at you, plot my revenge," he narrated, "I was really jealous of Ian, he has the loving mother, the fame and the girls... Well, that last part was not true." I snickered at that line.

"Anyways, I went back into time to convince my mother to not give me up, and there it happened, I lived a normal life, and yeah, your stupid channel did not exist, that's amazing isn't it? Two birds, One stone."

My jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah, everything was perfect till you assholes came to ruin it."

"You'll never get away with this, Ian and Mel will find us." I tried to struggle out of my restraints.

"You don't need to worry about them, I have this place heavily guarded."

Oh shit.

"As of now, You're gonna watch this bowl-haired loser's demise." Adrian evilly stated, pointing to Young Ian, pressing a button from on the table, Ian was raised higher, then brought on top of a huge mixer.

"Please Adrian, I'm your brother!" Young Ian pleaded.

"Meh, You were a loser anyway." He said, I saw young Ian's face turn to sorrow. I hope Ian finds us fast.

"BOSS! BOSS!" A goon entered the scene, "HE'S HERE."

**Adult Ian(POV)**

We traced them to a nearby factory, just along the city limits. We must be ready, the place's gonna be filled with guards, I guarantee it. We must plan our attack, but seeing that we're running out of time, I must act now. I armed myself with the Power Glove, some Nerf Guns, and other useful stuff. We waited outside the donut factory, finding the right time to strike.

"Ready Anthony?" I looked back ay Young Anthony.

"I was born ready," he cocked his gun, he was dressed for the part, a black tank top and a black bandana around his head, and paint marks on his cheeks.

"You had to dress up for the part now, did ya?" I rolled my eyes.

"It was perfect for the scene, I want this experience to be immersive." Young Anthony smiled.

"Hmm, makes sense, give me some of that black paint." He gave me a small can of black paint.

"Wait, let me do it." Anthony said, dipping his finger in the paint and painting my cheeks.

"Okay, let's do a recap," Melanie, Anthony and me huddled in a circle," Me and Anthony will burst in the door locked and loaded, you cover our backs, Mel." Melanie nodded, who is also armed, she suddenly grabbed my arm, her eyes met mine.

"Well, this is it." She sighed, then hugged me.

"Yeah," I smiled, "You know, this is one of the best days of my life."

"Why is that?" She took my hand in hers.

"Even though we went through a lot of near death situations, I actually got the chance to fall in Love with you, All over Again."

"Aww," Melanie blushed.

"Mel, I-" I was interrupted, she pulled me into another kiss, another warm, passionate, and sweet kiss. We both pulled away.

"I Love You, Ian Hecox." She said.

"I Love You too, Melanie Moat."

"HELP!" A scream was heard from the inside of the factory, startling the three of us.

"We better get moving." Young Anthony exclaimed.

"Alright." The three of us marched cautiously. We finally reached the main entrance.

"In three, two, one Attack!" I kicked down the door and started firing away with my eyes closed.

"Die you dumb bitches!" I yelled. Then Melanie pinched my elbow, I looked at her, still firing rounds.

"What?" I asked.

"Wrong room." She said. I looked back to the area where I'm shooting, wrong room indeed, It was a wedding reception. I was actually firing at the guests, phew, good thing it's a Nerf gun, or else I'd go to prison. All eyes were fixed on me, I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, my bad." I said raising one hand, I awkwardly walked back out the door, but I realized I need to get the bullets I shot out. I ran in the room again and hurriedly picked up the foam bullets.

"Sorry Again, have a happy honeymoon you two." I smiled at the bride and groom and shut the door behind me.

This time, I found the right door, I think. We prepared our guns, and positioned ourselves at the front door... We're ready.

"In three..." I raised my three of my fingers.

"two..."

"ONE!" I kicked down the door and we came charging, then foam bullets were flying everywhere from our guns we were lucky enough that they were unarmed. A big buff guy came raging at us, I aimed my gun at his crotch, well, it's a man's weakness. I pulled the trigger and it launched a bullet at his balls, I heard him squeal like an opera singer, clutching his manhood, I kicked him out of the way, then I realized that I need a reload, but another guy came running at me. Crap.

Then Melanie walked in front of me, shielding me and aiming a huge bazooka at him.

"PIEEEEE!" She screamed as she pulled the trigger, sending a pie at the opponent's face. There was enough force to send him flying in the air. I saw young Anthony, armed with a long stick. He was cornered by three dudes.

"Anthony! Watch out!" I shouted. One of the guards pounced at him, but Anthony ducked, swinging the stick at his face. The first goon rolled in agony as the second one grabs hold of Anthony, with the third one ready to beat him up. Melanie then aimed her bazooka at the third goon and launched a pie at his face, I saw the goon remove the pie from his face, it was then when I took the opportunity, I aimed my nerf gun at him and pulled the trigger, not letting go, it showered him with tens of bullets, making him back up and fall into a small bucket butt first, probably that's gonna stick to him. I was right, he looked like a turtle now, it was funny as hell. I remembered that Young Anthony was still held by the second goon, I ran towards him, then Anthony swung his stick between the guy's legs, hitting him in the private area. The guy knelt in pain, freeing Anthony.

"Let's go!" Melanie called us, we ran deeper into the factory. Round 1 cleared.

We ran to another room, it was poorly lit, like one of those action movie atmosphere, next thing we knew is that we were again surrounded by more of those idiots. There were at least ten of them, forming a circle around us, laughing and mocking us.

Then a goon ran at us, fists closed. I pulled out a _Burrito_ from my utility belt and smashed it against his face, spreading sliced pork and veggies, I pulled a Nerf Pistol and shot a bullet at his face, that oughta do the trick.

Another goon lunged at me, pinning me to the floor, sending my gun flying far away from me. His hand made its way onto my neck, choking me. I reached for my utility belt again and yanked out an_ Egg Roll_, I placed one end on my mouth and the other end aimed at him, I blew hard on the end, blowing spicy pork all over his face, especially his eyes.

"AGGHH, MY EYES!" He wailed, rubbing his eyes. I pushed him off of me and tied his shoes together. That should keep him preoccupied.

I saw another bad guy, choking Young Anthony. The man's hands were trapped around Anthony's neck, forcing him down to his knees. I reached for my shoe and pulled out a long _Celery_ with a pointed end from my socks and threw it like a dart at the guy's arm, piercing his hand. He lost his grip around Anthony's neck, now he's on his knees. Anthony gained the upper hand and smacked the goon's face with his gun. I looked at Melanie, she's actually enjoying this, firing pies at the attacking goons' faces.

"PIE! PIE! PIE!" She chanted everytime a Pie gets launched from the bazooka, hitting them squarely in the face. I looked around, every bad guy is on the ground, either unconscious or rolling in agony... I think we're done here.

"You alright Anthony?" I checked on Teen Anthony.

"Yeah? That was awesome!" The teen was really pumped, hungry for more action.

"How about you Mel?" I also checked on Melanie.

"That was the most action packed scene I have ever gone through!" She jumped like an excited child.

We raced up the stairs and finally reached a door. I heard screams from behind the door, I realized it was my teen self yelling. I scream like a girl.

"Stay here, and find a way to free our other selves," I stopped Young Anthony and Melanie, "It's between me and Adrian." It has to end, right here, right now.

Another scream was heard.

"IAN! ANTHONY!" I kicked down the door and saw them, Adult Anthony tied to a chair while Young Me, held upside down above a giant mixing container. I hurriedly sprinted to Anthony. Then something metal hit my back. That hurt.

"Nice paint you got there, bro." Adrian appeared behind me.

I looked at the mirror behind Adrian and saw what Young Anthony painted on me, it's a penis drawing, I should've known. That little bastard.

"I knew you'd come, bro." He continued. removing his Power Glove. With a long metal pipe. "LET'S DANCE, bro!"

I also removed my Power Glove, then I pulled out a _Taquito_ nunchucks from my utility belt, gripping both ends and intimidating Adrian. He swung his metal pipe at me at full force, I bent behind, narrowly missing the swing. Then he swung again, this time, I counteracted it with a swing of my nunchucks, briefly disorienting him. He posed in a jousting position, ready to stab me with the pipe, he charged. I dodged, with me smacking his back with my weapon. He turned back at me, charging again, raising his pipe above him and bringing it down full force, snapping the chain linking the two taquitos together.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, rolling out of the way as Adrian repeated the action. I unzipped my pants and pulled a foot long _Giant Gummy Snake_, using it as a whip and twirling it around. He charged again at me, I whipped my Gummy Lasso and got its head stuck on Adrian's pipe, I took the advantage and yanked the metal pipe from his grip. We looked into each other's eyes, started walking in a circle.

Adrian said, "What's the matter Ian? Can't attack your own brother?"

"I don't want to,"

"Well I do." Adrian got hold of a wrench and lunged at me, knocking me to the ground.

**Adult Anthony(POV)**

Ian drew out a Taquito nunchucks and pulled some crazy Bruce Lee moves on Adrian, it was an awesome spectacle, even though my best friend could get killed.

Then someone tapped my shoulder. It's Young Me and Melanie.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad to see you." I said

"Shh." Teenage me shushed me, cutting my restraints, while Melanie freed teenage Ian.

I saw Adult Ian get floored by Adrian, but he soon regained the upper hand by giving Adrian a powerful right hook to the face, knocking him unconscious. Ian stood up in victory.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT IAN!" We pumped our fists in the Air. He walked towards us, smiling and exhausted. I looked back at Adrian and saw him running at Ian, knife in hand.

"IAN! WATCH OUT!" I shouted.

Ian turned around, and Adrian buried his knife into Ian's stomach. Ian let out a blood-curling scream.

"IAN!" Melanie screamed. Adrian dropped Ian. Ian fell to the ground hard, motionless.

I can't believe I saw my best friend get killed in front of me. Tears started to stream from my eyes.

"IAN!" I wailed. Adrian still charging at us.

"Now it's your turn Anthony." He looked at me.

"Hey, Asshole!" Someone called from Adrian's side.

**Young Ian(POV)**

I saw the fight, I ran across the room and picked up Adrian's power glove.

Then I saw Adrian stab my Adult self.

"Hey Asshole!" I called for Adrian's attention. He turned to me, this time he was walking towards me, eyes burning with Anger.

"What are you gonna do with that bowly?" He taunted me.

"This." I flipped him the bird and pressed a button on the glove, launching wires at him. But he dodged it. Shit.

He drew nearer, brandishing his knife. I raised my ring finger and pressed another button, sending a blue dart to his chest.

"Wrong dart bitch." He pulled the dart from his chest and continued to charge at me. He raised his knife high, ready to strike. I closed my eyes and raised both my hands to protect my face.

I heard a grunt, I looked back up and saw Adrian with his eyes wide open, and mouth open, frozen in his position. He turned around, and I saw an orange dart buried in his back. Adrian dropped to his knees and collapsed on the ground. I looked to see who saved me... It was Adult Ian, with is power glove on him.

"Finally got that orange dart right, BITCH." Adult Ian said, it was no doubt he was exhausted.

**Adult Ian(POV)**

I took Adrian by surprise, knocking him out, for a while.

"IAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Melanie ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, Anthony joined in the hug too, along with the Teen versions of us.

"How did you survive that?" Anthony asked me.

"Well..." I lifted my jacket and showed him my secret, my trusty food, the _Pink Frosted Sprinkled Donut_ that shielded me from the knife attack.

"It's about time that Donut became useful." Anthony laughed.

"That was an amazing Food Fight!" Young Me and Anthony squealed.

"It's called _FOOD BATTLE_" I spoke in a white chick sassy tone. The two teens laughed.

"_Food battle_, nice title." Young Ian said. I realized, we need to get them home.

"Alright, now how about you two turn around?" I said to the two teens, They did so. Then I shot two orange darts at their backs, causing them to go unconscious.

"Why did you do that?" Anthony asked me.

"We need to convince them that it's just a dream" I said, realizing that it my cause serious changes in the future.

"Now help me get these two back to your house." I said.

"What about Adrian?" Melanie said. I looked back at Adrian.

"I'd say we beat him up." Melanie added.

"I think we should reach down his mouth and pull out his guts and choke him with it!" Adult Anthony said. Our jaws dropped.

"Whoa, that's a little dark, man." My eyes still fixed at Adrian's unconscious body, "Let's just tie him up and bring him Back to the Future with us."

"Alright." Anthony sighed, I think he's a little bit disappointed.

_-later-  
><em>We got the teens back at home and they'll be waking up thinking that it's just a dream.

"Now with all that done, Let's finally go back to our time." I said. Suddenly everything in my sight started spinning, like the world was coming down on me, I felt my consciousness slipping away, then I blacked out.


	16. SMOSH is BACK!

**Ian(POV)**

I saw nothing but pitch black, I was back in the darkness again, but this time I was lying on something soft and warm. I tried moving, expecting that I was tied again, I wasn't, that's good. I moved my arms around the bed and hit my right hand on a table, I soon realized that I was back in my room. I shot up from the bed, and rushing to Anthony's room, barging in without knocking.

"Anthony?" I said, switching on the lights. Anthony squinted his eyes, surprised.

"How did I get back on my bed?" I asked.

"Wha- you were there the entire time bro." Anthony yawned.

"What do you mean the entire time? I thought we were in 2003?"

"2003? What do you mean?" Anthony was wide awake now.

"Yeah, we went back in time, remember?" I raised my voice.

"What? Are you having those wild dreams again?"

My jaw dropped, did I really dream that whole thing? It seemed so real.

"No I didn't!" I shouted, "I'm serious Anthony!"

"Pretty much you were dreaming." He said.

"DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH ME ANTHONY PADILLA!" I bellowed, my eyes burned with anger.

"I'm not!" He raised his voice too, his face was serious.

"ANTHONY-" I folded my arms, my eyes widened, like a bull ready to attack.

Anthony's lips slowly curved into a smile, he snickered, then burst into laughter.

"MWAHAHAHA! Got ya!" He rolled back on his bed, laughing.

"Just kidding bro, it happened, you passed out from exhaustion." He said, wiping his tears of joy, "You weigh like a damn ton, you should consider going on a diet."

"You asshole." I said, still pissed but relieved that it wasn't a dream.

"Revenge is mine!" Anthony laughed and cheered, maybe because I pranked him a lot last time, maybe that one time I let Adrian make out with him.

Then the front door of the house creaked open, Anthony and Me jumped in surprise.

"Is someone breaking in?" Anthony asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Let's surprise him." Anthony armed himself with a bat. I did too, we turned off Anthony's light and slowly approached the burglar. The footsteps grew louder towards us. It was around 4 in the morning, so basically it's still dark outside, only the light coming from the moon barely illuminates the house.

"Anthony, I'm scared." I trembled and held on to Anthony's shirt.

"Let go of me." He swatted my grip. Something moved in the kitchen.

"GET OUT!" I charged and started hitting the unknown figure. Then the lights were turned on, I will finally see the burglar. I gasped, Oh Shit...

"Shit! Sorry Stevie!" I accidentally beat up Stevie, he was lying on the ground covered in bruises. Ouch.

"I'm okay, I think I broke my uterus." Stevie's retard voice replied.

"What the hell are you doing here at four in the morning?" Anthony asked.

"Me and your mom were gonna bring you some food, y'know, for your birthday, Ian." Stevie narrated, "She told me to go in first to surprise you guys."

I looked at the calendar, oh yeah, it's November 30. My birthday. Me and Anthony rolled our eyes and sighed in disbelief. Then my mom peeked through the door.

"Is it clear? Did they already beat you up?" My mom asked, entering the door, I let out a squeal of joy, seeing her standing on two legs, not wheelchair bound, it was a beautiful sight. I ran at her and hugged her tight.

"Oh mom! Great to see you on two legs again!" I let out a tear from my eye.

"Yeah, great to see you alive for another year." She sounded weirded out but hugged me anyways.

"Why this early?" I asked her.

"It's gonna be a special birthday for you two."

"'You two'?" I was confused. My mom walked back outside then returned a while later, holding someone's hand, tugging it. What I saw made my blood run cold.

"ADRIAN?" I took a step backwards.

"Happy birthday bro." He greeted me. Hasn't he forgotten about what had happened?

"Uh, thanks? You too." We shared an awkward hug.

"It took me a few weeks to find him and a lot of convincing, Ian." My mom said, patting Adrian's back.

"I thought you gave him up?" I asked.

"Nah, I was supposed to, but someone who looks oddly like him convinced me otherwise, till he ran away from home when he was sixteen."

"Why?"

"I wasn't happy at home, so I got into MMAs and slept with a lot of chicks, I knew that I was too cool for school so I ran away. Then we met again in 2011, Remember?" I remembered the Smosh episode where we had Adrian came over, it was like, back in 2011.

"When did you run away?" I asked.

"After I had some fun time with that hooker in an alley." He said. I looked at Anthony and he blushed of embarrassment. At least no serious paradox was created, Phew. Then my mom left the two of us.

"I'm sorry man, for-" I was gonna apologize, but Anthony suddenly nudged my shoulder, he then called me into the hallway, leaving Adrian, my mom and Stevie in the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you, remember the brain switcher?" Anthony asked me.

"From Food Battle 2012? Yeah, why?"

"I modified it a little then used it on Adrian, taking away the time travel memories, and the time you took his kidneys."

"So you wiped out his memory? When?"

"The moment we returned back here."

"You the best bro, I love you! Hashtag Not in a Gay Way." Bro hug time.

**Anthony(POV)**

It was around 10AM now, we were setting up the place for Ian and Adrian's birthday party for later. Ian was busy chatting with Adrian while Me and their Mom were decorating the house, soon after the Smosh crew arrived and helped us. I was standing on a stepladder and hanging a bunch of streamers when,

"Anthony?" I heard a voice from behind the door, a familiar voice that I've missed, a lot. I turned my head and saw Kalel standing in the doorway, her beautiful looks, her skinny stature, her long blonde hair, Oh God, I've missed her a lot.

"Kalel!" I jumped from the stepladder only to realize that my foot got tangled in the messy streamers on the ladder, so I fell face first on the floor. I quickly stood up and ran to her, hugging her tightly and kissing her in the lips, the one thing I haven't done in a while. It was a relief that everything was back to normal.

"Whoa babe, you alright? You look like you haven't seen me for a long time!" Kalel said, playing with my hair.

"I-I haven't" I smiled, holding her close.

"You were just gone overnight, remember?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah, I just missed you, that's all."

"So when do we start decorating?"

"Oh yeah!" I scoffed and pulled her to the place where I was hanging decorations. I took a look around the house and saw Ian leaving Adrian at the table then walking outside.

**Ian(POV)**

I have tied loose ends with Adrian now, I left him at the table and went outside, I may look happy but inside, I was still sad, It'll be a great birthday and all but I feel like something's missing. I walked outside the door, staring down on the ground, kicking a few pebbles as I made my way to the sidewalk. Then someone bumped me, or I bumped them, either way, the person was holding a box, after bumping it fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! Sorry!" I quickly knelt down to pick up the box.

"It's okay." The person spoke up, I froze. I know that voice, "hey? Why are you frozen like that?" She asked.

My eyes made its was from the foot to the head of the person. Melanie.

"Mel!" I jumped up and hugged her, "I'm so sorry for breaking up with you, It's my fault!" Tears started flowing down my cheeks, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I-" she held a finger on my lips, shushing me.

"Shh, I know." She drew closer to my face, putting down her finger, slowly closing both her eyes, I did the same.

Then our lips met, it was the best feeling in the world, it was still the same ones I kissed last time, sweet, tender and full of love. She slowly wrapped her arm around my neck while I held her hips close, it was amazing, just amazing.

Then a flash of light from behind us cut our kiss short. Damn it.

I searched for the source of the light, then a De Lorean appeared out of nowhere and drove into our yard.

"What the hell man?" Anthony stepped out of the house. The car's gullwing door flew open, followed by a huge, fat person coming out of it wearing a sleeveless shirt and the power glove.

"Teleporting fat guy?" Me and Anthony said together.

"Ian! Anthony! You gotta come back with me!" He looked at us.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the Past."

"Why?"

"Someone stole the Power Glove duplicate." _Why do we care?_

"Where?" My friend and I said in unison.

"That's what we're gonna find out, and he's messing up the timeline as we speak right now!"

"Like what?"

"You and Anthony's life!" He pulled me and Anthony into the car.

"Don't worry Mel, I'll be back before you know it." I assured Melanie, she just smiled.

Teleporting Fat Guy pulled out of the yard and into the road.

"Wait, I thought you have a Power Glove, why do you need this car?" Anthony asked.

"Do you have any idea how cool it is to drive one of these?" Fat Guy replied, pressing a button. Then a loud mechanical noise was heard, We looked outside the car and saw the tires fold outward followed by a rocket sound, lifting us a few feet from the ground. Another blast of rockets came from the rear of the car, we started gaining speed and altitude. The speedometer read:

85... 86...

The metal coils around the car started glowing bright blue. It was followed by a lot of bright blue sparks in front of us.

87... 88.

We were swallowed by a huge flash of light. Here we go again.


	17. THE SEQUEL IS LIVE!

**_THE SEQUEL IS NOW LIVE! CHECK IT OUT. _**

**_"A SMOSH THROUGH TIME" _**

**_Also, I won't be as active as the time I wrote the first fanfic, as writing a decent sequel is HARD. LOL and I have classes again :(_**


	18. UPDATE: A few minor changes

**_Hey guys! I changed the title from "SMOSH IS GONE?" to "SMOSH INTO TIME" since I've thought out a title for the third and final chapter in the series. So I thought the title change was necessary to suit the series xD_**

**_*Drum Roll please*_**

**_"SMOSH AGAINST TIME: The Epic Conclusion"_**

**_Yeah, It's a planned Trilogy. :) _**

**_So here's the three books: _**

**_Part I: SMOSH into TIME_**

**_Part II: SMOSH through TIME_**

**_Part III: SMOSH against TIME_**

**_Is the title change alright? :) _**

**_-Migz421_**


End file.
